My little pony simple and clean the series
by Aurifanficsxd
Summary: Esta solo es una historia como complemento de mi otro fanfic, en el capitulo 2 de el fanfic portadores de la luz salio un easter egg que era referencia a esta historia, si no la has leido te invito a que le des un vistaso, es una historia de amor y amistad sobre nuestro protagonista y fluttershy donde pasaran momentos inolvidables y algo de cosas tristes.
1. Capitulo 1

capitulo 1:la llegada de un nuevo

Era un día cualquiera en ponyville, rarity decidió llamar a sus amigas un dia antes para reunirse en la estación de trenes solo que no dijo para que,

-al día siguiente, todas las chicas estaban reunidas en la estación eran apenas las 11:00 am-.

Twilight:hola rarity...¿para que nos quieres tan temprano? *pregunto curiosa*

Rarity:no es que ande de chismosa cariño, pero me di cuenta de que un joven va a llegar a la ciudad, dicen que viene del extranjero y dicen que es muy apuesto *dijo un poco sonrojada*.

Rainbow dash:solo para eso nos dijiste que nos reuniéramos ja que aburrido *dijo molesta*.

Pinkie pie:¿le gustaran los pasteles?.

Applejack:emm creo que eso no es lo importante ahorita pinkie.

Spike:emm ¿y fluttershy? *pregunto curioso*.

Rarity:dice que no va a poder venir porque está muy ocupada.

Spike:ah bueno.

-de pronto llegó el tren y empezaron a bajar los pasajeros, de pronto bajo un joven muy apuesto y elegante, era un poni color amarillo con melena color negra al igual que su cola de ojos color cafés

Lo cual a rarity al verlo se le empezó a caer la baba y twilight le cierra la boca-.

Twilight:por favor rarity compórtate *dijo un poco molesta*.

Rarity:emm lo siento *dijo un poco avergonzada*

-el poni se estaba dirijiendo hacia las chicas-.

Pinkie pie:oh oh oh ahí viene *dijo imperactivamente*.

-pero el poni se dirigió con un potrillo que lo estaba esperando-.

Rarity:no puede ser estuvo cerca *dijo lamentándose*.

-de pronto baja un poni apuesto de piel color café claro,como café con leche, de ojos azules y melena color castaño claro al igual que su cola.

Con un cuerno y su cutie mark era una flauta con símbolos de notas musicales y un remolino-.

-iba con una maleta agarrándola en su boca pero al intentar bajar se tropieza cayendo y rodando hasta rarity-.

Rarity:¿okey? Bueno esto se acabo me voy *dijo nerviosa*.

-Rarity se estaba alejando asi twilight la agarro con su casco y la regreso-.

Twilight:eso no es nada amable de tu parte *dijo un poco molesta*.

Rarity:si lo siento *dijo con nervios*.

Applejack ayudo a levantar al muchacho del piso.

Twilight: ¿estás bien?.

El muchacho responde:en si no pasa nada me he caído peor jeje *dijo rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza*.

Rainbow dash:¿cuál es tu nombre?.

El muchacho responde:mi nombre es marco *dijo con alegria*.

Twilight:es un gusto, yo soy twilight sparkle y estas son applejack,rainbow dash,rarity y pinkie pie ah y una de mis amigas no está con nosotros pero se llama fluttershy luego te la presentare jeje *dijo un poco sonrojada*.

Marco:es un gusto conocerlas chicas, estoy seguro que algún día seremos grandes amigos *dijo amablemente*.

-De pronto pinkie pie se le acerca mucho a marco y el se estaba intimidando-.

Marco:emm ¿que haces? *dijo muy nerviosamente*.

Pinkie pie:¿te gustan las fiestas y los pasteles? ¿Te gustan? *dijo imperactivamente*.

Marco:emm eso cre...emm si *dijo nervioso*.

-Pinkie pie se alejó-.

Pinkie pie:super duper bueno jijiji *dijo feliz*.

Marco:bueno me dio gusto conocerlas, pero tengo que ir a buscar un lugar donde hospedarme *dijo un poco nevioso*.

Spike:espera falto yo, me llamo spike *dijo cordialmente dándole la mano a marco*.

Marco:es un gusto amigo jeje.

-Spike y marco se saludaron cordialmente-.

Marco:bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos.

todas:adiós.

Marco estaba caminando cerca de la casa de fluttershy viendo un mapa.

Marco:diablos, enserio que no le entiendo a los mapas.

-de pronto marco escucha un canto como de un ángel lo cual marco se asusta-.

Marco:oh Dios mío por favor, todavía soy muy joven para morir dame otra oportunidad *dijo suplicando*.

-Marco se quedo un tiempo callado-.

Marco:uff que alivio *dijo quitándose unas gotas de sudor de su frente*.

-marco fue viendo el mapa y iba caminando hacia atrás siendo guiado por el canto y choca por accidente con fluttershy cayendo enfrente de ella que estaba sentada detrás de un árbol con muchos animalitos-.

Marco:je hola *dijo nervioso*.

Fluttershy:aaaaahhhh *grito asustada*.

-fluttershy salió corriendo hacia su casa y los animalitos corrieron a sus madrigueras marco pega un brinco cayendo en una rama del arbol-.

Marco:woahhhh.

-en ese momento la rama se empezó a quebrar-.

Marco:oh por mi abuela.

-la rama de había roto así marco cayendo y metiendose un fuerte golpe-.

Marco:oh por mi Madre auch *dijo sobandose la cabeza*.

-marco volteo su vista hacia la casa donde se había metido asustada la pegaso lo cual marco se sintió un poco mal así que fue a pedir disculpa-.

-marco tocaba la puerta y nadie abrió-.

-marco de pronto empezó a silbar, su silbido era como de una flauta, era un silbido muy bonito lo cual a la pegaso le llamo la atención y decidió abrir la puerta-.

Marco:jeje hola.

Fluttershy:¿tú acabas de silbar? *pregunto curiosa*.

Marco:emm si jeje.

Fluttershy:que bonita melodía hiciste.

Marco:me la enseñó mi maestro de música.

Fluttershy:em perdona si salí corriendo, de verdad me asuste.

Marco:jeje no te preocupes...me llamo marco mucho gusto.

Ella contesta:mi nombre es fluttershy.

Marco:emm muy bonito nombre *dijo nervioso*.

-Fluttershy se ruborizó un poco y de pronto hubo un silencio incómodo lo cual fluttershy rompe el silencio-.

Fluttershy:bueno, de casualidad ¿no te gustaría quedarte a comer? *pregunto curiosa*.

Marco:eso estaría de lujo, muero de hambre *dijo emocionado*.

-Fluttershy soltó una risita-.

Fluttershy:pasa *dijo con una voz delicada*.

-Marco paso a la casa de fluttershy, mientras ella iba a la Cocina marco se quedó viendo unos cuadros de animalitos-.

-Fluttershy llega y le dice-.

Fluttershy:emm la comida está servida *dijo con un poco de timidez*.

Marco:wow vaya ¿eres muy familiarizada con los animales? *pregunto curioso*.

Fluttershy:si ellos son lo más preciado que tengo *dijo con ternura*.

Marco:wow ya veo, a mi también me encantan solo que las gallinas no me agradan, les tengo terror.

Fluttershy:¿porque? Si son muy amigables.

Marco:es una fobia que tengo desde que era solo un potrillo pero bueno lo mejor será sentarse a comer.

-Marco y fluttershy se sentaron en la mesa a comer, eran unos cuencos de sopa-.

Marco:ejem y...¿conoces a twilight? *pregunto curioso*.

Fluttershy:si es una de mis mejores amigas.

Marco:wow ya veo.

Fluttershy:¿la conoces? *pregunto curiosa*.

Marco:si, a ella y a sus amigas.

Fluttershy:wow eso está muy bien, podríamos salir todas y tú un día de estos.

Marco:eso estaría bien.

Fluttershy:¿de donde vienes?.

Marco:de asgardian, un reino que esta al extranjero.

Fluttershy:¿y porque viniste aquí?.

Marco:quiero hacer una nueva vida, ahí todos me hacen menos porque soy muy nervioso y un poco tímido.

-Fluttershy baja la mirada y dice-.

Fluttershy:si a mi también, bueno eso era antes hasta que conocí a mis amigas.

Marco:je pues ya somos dos jeje.

Fluttershy:je...je *se rió con timidez*.

-Marco y fluttershy habían terminado de comer y luego se pusieron a platicar, ya era las 8 pm, la luna se alzaba gracias a la princesa luna y marco volteó hacia la ventana muy asustado-.

Marco:oh por mi abuela, ya es tarde y no he buscado un hotel donde quedarme.

Fluttershy tímidamente sugiere:emm si quieres te puedes quedar en mi casa.

Marco:¿de verdad? Gracias fluttershy, vales mil...me quedaré en el sofá.

Fluttershy:oh no no no, te quedarás en un cuarto que tengo preparado por si alguien quiere venir a quedarse aquí.

Marco:bueno doble gracias.

-Fluttershy llevo a marco a su cuarto, estaba adornado muy bonito-.

Marco:je fluttershy, creo que eso es demasiado para mí.

Fluttershy:eres mi invitado, no puedo dejarte dormir en el sofá.

Marco:bueno gracias.

-marco abrazo a fluttershy con sus brazos lo cual fluttershy se ruboriza y marco la suelta-.

Marco:jeje lo siento, creo que mi abrazo de oso no es el indicado ahora.

Fluttershy:gracias por tu abrazo.

-Fluttershy se le quedo viendo a marco con ternura-.

Fluttershy:bueno creo que ya es hora de dormir, hasta mañana.

-Fluttershy le da un pequeño beso a marco en la mejilla de buenas noches lo cual el se ruborizó y se puso nervioso-.

Marco:je...je buenas noches.

-Fluttershy se retiró de la habitación,alimento a sus gallinas y a sus animales y se fue a dormir al igual que marco-.

-marco estaba dormido como un oso lo cual se despierta porque escucha a fluttershy que está quejándose lo cual marco se levanta y va a su habitación lo cual vio a fluttershy quejarse dormida, al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla lo cual marco se metió entre sus cobijas y la abrazo acurrucando su cabeza en su pecho lo cual fluttershy se empezó a calmar poco a poco pero marco no le dio nervios porque estaba ayudando a alguien que le había dado techo y comida lo cual sintió confianza, fluttershy poco a poco se fue calmando hasta quedar completamente callada y dormir como un angelito-.

-a la mañana siguiente, fluttershy se levanta con un vostezo lo cual ve a marco acostado a un lado de su cama lo cual sintió una gran ternura al verlo dormido y a la vez sintió nervios pero de todos modos decidió abrazarlo y dormirse de nuevo, marco se dio cuenta lo cual se pone muy nervioso ella estaba con los ojos cerrados aún dormida, marco se aguantó sus nervios porque no quería despertarla, pero verla dormida y sentir su respiración tranquila en su rostro lo hizo calmarse, pero de pronto fluttershy empieza a abrir sus ojos poco a poco y ve los ojos de marco lo cual sus ojos se conectan, pero de pronto marco se levantó de golpe muy asustado así cayendo al piso-.

Marco:wow wow lo siento, es que en la noche...

-Marco empezó a balbucear lo cual no se le entendía nada-.

Fluttershy:marco no te preocupes, me hace sentirme bien tener un poco de compañia...bueno eso creo *dijo con timidez*.

Marco:tengo que ir a hacer unas cuantas cosillas y luego vendré a ayudarte en lo que pueda ¿está bien?.

Fluttershy:¿no te quedas a desayunar? *dijo tallándose los ojos*.

Marco:me encantaría, está bien me quedo *dijo con alegria*.

-Fluttershy se puso sus pantuflas y se levanto y fue junto con marco a La Cocina a tomar desayuno, marco se decide sentarse en la mesa mientras fluttershy calienta la sopa-.

-Unos cuantos minutos después fluttershy trae los dos cuencos de sopa y los pone en la mesa,y se sienta a comer junto con marco, después de que terminaron de comer Marco le dijo-.

Marco:emm me tengo que ir, nos vemos después.

Fluttershy:si está bien nos vemos después.

-Fluttershy le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla a marco lo cual el chico se puso nervioso y salió corriendo por la puerta lo cual fluttershy se extraño un poco-.

-marco iba conociendo todo ponyville,la plaza principal,el parque y las calles del pueblo pero de pronto se encontró a unos potrillo llorando lo cual marco decidió acercarse a el

Marco:¿que te pasa pequeñín? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?.

El pequeño potro responde:perdí a mi mamá y no sé dónde está *dijo llorando*.

Marco:ven campeón, vamos a buscarla.

Marco y el potro fueron a buscar a su mamá pero mientras tanto con fluttershy, ella se encontraba en el spa con rarity y fluttershy le pregunta...

Fluttershy:¿ya has conocido a marco?.

Rarity:ah creo que si ¿porque lo preguntas querida?.

Fluttershy:solo que ¿no se te hace tierno y lindo? Ahhh es como un principe ahhh es tan apuesto, tan lindo,tierno,gentil...

Fluttershy suspiró con gran intensidad lo cual rarity se quita unas rajas de pepinos que tenía en sus ojos y voltea a ver a fluttershy y estaba demasiada ilusionada y pensativa lo cual estaba perdida en sus pensamientos..

Rarity:emm ¿estás bien querida?.

-Fluttershy no respondía estaba demasiada centrada en sus pensamientos-.

Rarity:!fluttershy! *grito con intensidad*

Fluttershy muy asustada responde:¿que paso?.

Rarity:te estaba hablando pero estabas muy perdida ¿en que estabas pensando querida?.

Fluttershy:emm nada rarity *dijo nerviosa*.

Rarity:uy con que te gusta ese chico ¿eh?.

Fluttershy:es que no lo puedo evitar *dijo con una voz delicada*.

Rarity:wow cariño no lo puedo creer...estas enamorada.

Fluttershy:emm eso creo jeje.

Rarity:¿y que piensas hacer?.

Fluttershy:no lo sé, no creo que se fije en mí *dijo triste*.

Rarity:claro que si querida así que vamos a poner manos a la obra ¿que tal si le dices que si van al cine? Creo que le gustara.

Fluttershy:tengo miedo a que diga que no...

Rarity:ya veras que dirá que si cariño.

-mientras tanto con marco, el ayudo al potro a encontrar a su mamá y después decidió ir al centro de ponyville a pasear y se encuentra con twilight y spike-.

Marco:je hola.

Twilight:hola ¿donde estabas? Ya ni supimos donde te quedaste.

Marco:je me quede en casa de fluttershy.

Twilight:ah ya la has conocido, me da gusto.

Marco:es toda una dulzura *dijo mientras sus ojos se van hacia arriba y pega un suspiro profundo*.

Spike:eh marco ¿estás bien?.

Marco:ah si perdón, solo es que bueno...

Twilight:te importa si te encargo a spike por un rato, tengo cosas que hacer.

Marco:no hay ningún problema, déjamelo a mí.

Spike:twilight ¿me puedes dejar de tratar como si todavía fuera un niño?.

Twilight:je perdón spike.

Marco:bueno spike ¿vienes?.

Spike:está bien.

-Spike subió al lomo de marco y se sentó-.

Twilight:pórtate bien spike.

Spike:ya twilight, relájate.

Twilight:si, lo siento.

Marco:bueno también tengo que partir, nos vemos twilight.

-Spike estaba acostado arriba de la espalda de marco y le pregunta-.

Spike:¿hay algo interesante que hacer?.

Marco:emm no pero que tal...si vamos al cine o algún lugar de esos.

Spike:bueno eso estaría de lujo ah por cierto ¿porque no invitas a fluttershy?.

Marco:pero...pero...

-marco empieza a tartamudear-.

Spike:oye viejo tranquilízate, no pasa nada...¿te gusta verdad?.

Marco:pero si nos acabamos de conocer je.

Spike:no importa, ovio la vas a invitar como amigos.

Marco:¿crees que sea buena idea?.

Spike:no tengo ninguna duda *dijo sonriente*.

-marco suspiro-.

Marco:bueno está bien.

-Spike y marco se dirigieron hacia el mercado de ponyville y ahí se encontraban fluttershy y rarity-.

Rarity:es hora querida ahí está *dijo nerviosa*.

Fluttershy:no sé si pueda hacerlo *dijo nerviosa*.

Rarity:es ahora o nunca.

-Rarity empuja a fluttershy lo cual choca con marco y cuando se voltea sus miradas se conectan-.

Marco:wow hola jeje *dijo rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente*.

Fluttershy:emm hola *dijo timidamente*.

-los dos al mismo tiempo dicen:¿te gustaría ir al cine conmigo?.

-los dos se tapan la boca al mismo tiempo-.

Marco:lo...lo siento.

Fluttershy:si, si quiero *dijo nerviosa*.

Marco:estupendo *contesto con alegría*.

-Spike se acerca con rarity-.

Spike:¿irías conmigo? *pregunto curioso*.

Rarity:está bien, solo por esta ocasión.

-rarity le agarra las mejillas y luego se va galopando con los chicos y a spike se le hacen ojos de corazon y sale corriendo al grupo-.

-una vez en el cine primero compraron boletos para una película romántica y luego fueron a dulcería-.

Marco:¿fluttershy? ¿Palomitas está bien? *pregunto curioso*.

Fluttershy:si está bien *dijo tímida*.

Spike:¿y tu rarity?

Rarity:palomitas también querido.

Spike:je...je.

-todavía faltaba 15 minutos para que empezara la película lo cual spike le pregunta-.

Spike:marco...¿me acompañas al baño?.

Marco:si claro spike, les encargamos las palomitas y los refrescos.

-fluttershy y rarity se quedaron solas en la sala de espera-.

Rarity:mira cariño esto es lo que debes de hacer...cuando salga algún beso romántico...debes de acurrucarte en su hombro...bueno sabiendo como es marco creo que funcionara.

Fluttershy:no lo sé, que tal si se enoja *dijo preocupada*.

Rarity:no te preocupes, siempre piensa positivo.

-mientras tanto con spike y marco, se encontraban en le baño-.

Spike:mira marco, lo que debes de hacer es cuando pase alguna escena triste, debes de consolarla abrazándola y cuando sus miradas se cruzan la besas ¿está bien?.

Marco:pero spike...yo no creo poder hacer eso me da un poco de nervios.

Spike:hazlos a un lado y ve por ella tigre.

-marco y spike salieron del baño y fueron con rarity y fluttershy-.

Rarity:que tanto hacían, está a punto de empezar la película *dijo molesta*.

Spike:ups es que tenía problemas para hacer del baño ¿verdad?.

-spike golpea débilmente a marco con su codo-.

Marco:emm si eso.

Rarity:bueno en marcha.

-Rarity y spike se adelantaron hacia la sala dejando a marco y a fluttershy solos-.

Marco:emm si te sientes incómoda, regresamos a casa.

Fluttershy:no, no es eso es que jamás he estado en una cita *dijo nerviosa volteando hacia otro lado*

-fluttershy no podía ver a marco a su rostro, sentía muchas mariposas en el estomago-.

Marco:je no te preocupes, yo tampoco he estado en una cita.

Fluttershy:¿lo dices enserio? Es que eres muy apuesto, me imagino que donde estabas te llegaban muchas pretendientes.

Marco:pues ellas no valían la pena, tú si eres alguien que vale la pena.

Fluttershy:gracias marco *dijo sonrojada*.

Marco:bueno vamos a la sala, me imagino que ya ha empezado.

Fluttershy:está bien.

Marco y fluttershy se dirigieron a la sala, lo cual spike grita:aquí estamos.

-todos se enojaron y callaron a spike-.

Spike:he...he lo siento.

-Marco y fluttershy se sentaron uno al lado de otro y spike al lado de rarity-.

-media hora después, la película iba muy bien, los amigos estaban comiendo palomitas mientras avanzaba la película pero de pronto marco metió su casco a la cubeta de palomitas lo cual fluttershy también lo mete al mismo tiempo lo cual marco

se asusta y voltea a ver a fluttershy y ella también estaba nerviosa lo cual los dos quitaron su casco al mismo tiempo.

Marco:wow vaya lo siento muchísimo *dijo apenado*.

Fluttershy:yo también *dijo nerviosa*.

Spike le susurra a marco:hey marco, abrázala y haz como si no te dieras cuenta.

Marco:ya voy spike no me presiones que me pongo más de nervios *dijo molesto*.

-marco voltea a ver a fluttershy pero entro en pánico y decidió voltear hacia la pantalla del cine-.

-estaba pasando una escena donde el principe estaba besando a la princesa y spike le dijo lo siguiente-.

Spike:ya marco es hora.

-Marco tragó saliva y la volteo a verla,estaba muy entretenida viendo la escena tan romántica y rarity le dice a fluttershy-.

Rarity:es hora querida acurrúcate en su hombro *dijo impacientada*.

Fluttershy:me da mucha pena.

Rarity:hazlo es tu oportunidad.

Fluttershy se acurrucó en el hombro de marco con los ojos de plato lo cual se pone roja y pega un grito así todos los ponies corriendo muy asustados por el grito y marco solo se quedo en shock y grito:!se pueden calmar de una maldita vez!.

-todos voltearon a ver a marco con desagrado-.

Marco:lo siento je je es que me dan ataques de ira.

-Marco se percató de que fluttershy se había desmayado lo cual le preguntó a spike-.

Marco:hey spike, fluttershy se desmaya seguido.

Spike:no, nunca la había visto desmayarse.

Rarity se acerca a ver a fluttershy y le pregunta:fluttershy querida está bien *dijo mientras la movía con su casco*.

Marco:debemos llevarla a algún doctor urgentemente.

Un ponie dijo:se pueden ir y callarse, ya nos perdimos mucha parte de la película.

-todos los ponies siguieron lo que dijo el ponie-.

Marco:lo lamentamos, ya nos vamos.

Spike:espera.

-spike cargo con lo que quedaba de palomitas y todos los amigos se fueron-.

-una vez en el hospital, pasaron a enfermería y el doctor llego con los chicos que estaban un poco preocupados-.

Marco:doctor ¿como está fluttershy? *pregunto preocupado*.

El doctor responde:está bien, solo que sigue inconsciente al parecer sufrió un ataque de ansiedad por eso se desmayo.

Spike:uff que bueno que no fue nada grave.

El doctor sugiere:lo mejor es que se la lleven a casa para que descanse ¿está bien?

Marco:si, me parece bien.

El doctor dice:bueno pasen a la habitación 8 y ahí nomas la cargan y ya te la llevas.

Marco:estupendo, rarity ¿puedes llevar a spike con twilight por favor?.

Rarity:claro querido.

Spike:marco, me avergüenzas *dijo molesto*.

Marco:ups lo siento spike, bueno ya váyanse yo me encargo de la situación.

Spike:bueno nos vemos mañana marco.

Rarity:hasta mañana querido.

Marco:adiós.

-Rarity y spike se habían ido y marco paso por fluttershy a la habitación y se la llevo en su espalda hacia la recepción y luego salieron del hospital con dirección a la casa de fluttershy-.

-marco iba galopando mientras veía el sol ocultándose detrás de las montañas y se preguntaba en su cabeza:me da mucha lastima fluttershy que le pasen este tipo de cosas.

-una vez que llegaron, marco abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras y llevo a fluttershy a su cama aún inconsciente, la acostó y se quedo un momento viéndola, para marco era como ver a un ángel dormir lo cual la dejo descansar un momento y decidió bajar a la sala y se encontró a angel, estaba pidiendo comida tocandose la barriga.

Marco:wow ¿amiguito tienes hambre? Te haré una ensalada de zanahorias *dijo tiernamente*.

-Angel se emociono-.

-una vez que marco le dio de comer a angel, tocaba darle de comer a los animales de afuera y a su peor miedo "las gallinas".

-marco salió y fue al gallinero y les puso alpiste mientras se acercaba con mucho cuidado-.

-una vez que termino, entro y se sentó en el sofá por 15 minutos pero de pronto escucho un grito muy fuerte que venía del cuarto de fluttershy-.

Marco:oh no fluttershy *grito angustiado*.

-marco subió como rayo hacia su habitación-.

-Fluttershy estaba demasiada alterada-.

Fluttershy:¿donde estoy?.

-marco se acerca y se sienta a la orilla de la cama-.

Marco:tranquila, estamos en tu casa te habías desmayado y te traje a casa.

Fluttershy:tuve una pesadilla horrible.

Marco:¿que soñaste? *pregunto curioso*.

Fluttershy:soñé que mis amigas me dejaban por ser tan tímida y asustadiza y me dejan sola en el bosque y una sombra me ataca y ahí es cuando me despierto.

-fluttershy se soltó a llorar-.

Marco:tranquila, ellas jamás te abandonaran.

-marco abrazo a fluttershy-.

Marco:tranquila, todo va a estar bien.

-fluttershy lloraba abrazando a marco pero de poco a poco se empezó a calmar y el dándole palmaditas con su casco derecho-.

Marco la suelta, la mira a los ojos y le pregunta:¿sabes algo? Mi abuela siempre decía que los abrazos siempre son la mejor medicina contra la tristeza.

Fluttershy con la voz un poco trabada contesta:creo que tu abuela tiene razón.

Marco:bueno...creo que tendré que irme a dormir.

-Marco se levanta de la cama pero en ese momento fluttershy le dice-.

Fluttershy:quédate a dormir conmigo tengo miedo...por favor.

Marco:emm no sé si sea lo correcto pero está bien.

-marco y fluttershy se metieron entre las cobijas y marco la abraza y le dice:jamás te dejaré sola, te has convertido en una persona especial en mi vida y siempre te protegeré a toda costa.

Fluttershy solo se acurrucó en el pecho de marco y le dijo con una voz tierna:te quiero.

Marco se quedo en shock pero sintió que porfin había encontrado a la chica de sus sueños así que marco la abraza fuertemente hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Este capítulo ha llegado a su fin no se pierdan el próximo capítulo llamado "el nuevo trabajo y la llegada del principe".


	2. Capitulo 2

capitulo 2: el nuevo trabajo y la llegada del principe.

-el sol se asomaba por la ventana, marco y fluttershy estaban durmiendo muy profundamente mientras estaban abrazados pero de pronto marco es el primero en abrir los ojos, lo cual al ver a fluttershy dormida se le ocurrió una idea, marco había decidido hacer el desayuno y llevarlo a la cama, lo cual marco con mucho cuidado quita el casco de fluttershy y se levanta con demasiada cautela y se dirije a La Cocina-.

-unos momentos después, fluttershy se despierta y se asusta porque no vio a marco en el cuarto, pero de pronto entra marco a la habitación con el desayuno en una bandeja cargándolo con la magia de su cuerno-.

Marco:buenos días, ya te has levantado me alegro te hice el desayuno.

-marco le pone la bandeja enfrente-.

Fluttershy:gracias es muy amable de tu parte *dijo un poco sonrojada*.

Marco:oye te quería preguntar algo...

Fluttershy:si dime.

Marco:¿sabes dónde puedo conseguir trabajo? Es que no quiero vivir aquí de en balde.

Fluttershy:no claro que no vives de en balde me agrada tener a un chico de protección en casa pero si quieres puedes hablar con mi amiga applejack, ella te puede dar trabajo en Apple sweet acres

Marco:gracias por ese elogio pero si me urge entrar a trabajar en algo...bueno lo siento Pero te dejare desayunar sola es que necesito dinero.

Fluttershy:oh no, se me olvidó alimentar a mis animalitos *grito asustada*.

Marco:no te preocupes yo me encargue ayer en la noche.

Fluttershy:oh muchas gracias, no se que haría sin ti.

Marco:je...je no pasa nada es solo un favor.

Fluttershy:bueno, suerte *dijo sonrojada y con ternura*.

Marco:gracias adiós.

-marco salió de la casa de fluttershy con dirección a Apple sweet acres-.

-una vez que llego se encontró a applejack pateando con sus patas traseras un árbol así cayendo manzanas en el canasto lo cual marco se acerca y le pregunta-.

Marco:buenos días applejack.

Applejack:buenos días vaquero, ¿en que puedo ayudarte? *dijo con acento vaquero*.

Marco:me preguntaba si me podrías dar trabajo aquí, es que me urge ganar algo de dinero.

Applejack:claro terroncito, empezaremos después del desayuno ¿te quedas a desayunar?.

Marco:estaría de lujo está bien vamos.

-Applejack y marco entraron a la casa de la familia Apple y una vez adentro estaba toda la familia reunida en la mesa-.

Applejack:mira este es mi hermano Big Mac.

Marco:es un gusto.

-marco le dio el casco cordialmente saludando a Big Mac-.

Big Mac:el gusto es mio *dijo con acento vaquero*.

Applejack:está de aquí es mi hermana applebloom.

Marco:es un gusto señorita *dijo tiernamente*.

Appleblom:je...je gracias *dijo sonrojada*.

La abuela dice:bueno será hora de sentarnos a comer ah y un gusto joven.

Marco:el gusto es mío jeje *dijo rascándose la cabeza*.

-toda la familia Apple se sentó a comer a disfrutar los alimentos-.

-1 hora después,platicaron y la pasaron bien con marco pero ya era hora de volver al trabajo-.

-Applejack y marco salieron a trabajar y applejack le estaba enseñando cómo tirar las manzanas de un árbol-.

Marco:¿lo puedo hacer a mi manera? *pregunto curioso*.

Applejack:claro vaquero ¿que quieres hacer?.

Marco:observa.

-marco empezó a silbar una melodía que hizo que el árbol empezará a temblar y cayeran las manzanas al canasto lo cual a applejack se le hicieron ojos de plato-.

Applejack:!¿como hiciste eso?! *pregunto impactada*.

Marco:con un silbido que me permite hacer caer cosas de los árboles, está melodía la aprendí de un viejo granjero en mi reino.

Applejack:¿me podrías enseñar a hacer eso?.

Marco:si quieres pero toma tiempo así que otro día será.

Applejack:no se diga más a trabajar *dijo con acento vaquero*.

-llevan 3 horas tirando manzanas y llevan demasiada cosecha y applejack le dice a marco-.

Applejack:eso es todo vaquero, toma.

-applejack le da una bolsita llena de monedas-.

-Marco apenas y podía hablar porque tomo la bolsita con su boca-.

Marco:oye applejack ¿dolde puedol conseguil una alfolja para lleval mis monedal.

Applejack:por lo poco que te entendí creo que quisiste decir una alforja, ve con rarity a su boutique, ella te puede ayudar.

Marco:okeyl gracial applejack nos vemol.

-marco iba galopando hacia El Centro de ponyville para ir a la boutique de rarity-.

-marco había llegado a la boutique pero primero toca la puerta-.

Rarity:adelante.

Marco tira su bolsa al piso y dice:hola rarity, perdona que te moleste pero me puedes ayudar con una alforja.

Rarity:claro querido dame un momento.

-Rarity entro a un armario a buscar la alforja y al fin la había encontrado-.

Rarity:toma, creo que se te verá espectacular.

-marco se puso la alforja con su magia de su cuerno-.

Marco:muchas gracias rarity ¿cuanto va a ser?.

Rarity:no, no es nada querido, tómalo como regalo de bienvenida.

Marco:te lo agradezco demasiado.

Rarity:Amm creo que esto se te verá espectacular, vengo en un momento.

-rarity fue de nuevo al armario y saco un paliacate café y se lo amarró a marco en el cuello con su magia-.

Marco:muchas gracias rarity *dijo amablemente*.

Rarity:no es nada, cuéntame ¿que pasó ayer en casa de fluttershy?.

Marco:pues nada fuera de lo común, la lleve a su habitación y la deje ahí.

Rarity:¿y dormiste con ella?.

Marco:pues solo porque ella me lo pidió, ¿porque tanta pregunta?.

Rarity:por nada querido solo que no vayas a lastimar sus sentimientos, es muy sensible.

Marco:claro que no rarity, eso jamás lo haría pero bueno té dejo rarity tengo unas cosas que hacer.

Rarity:está bien querido cuidate.

-marco salió en dirección al mercado de ponyville y se encontró a fluttershy, estaba en un puesto comprando tomates pero al parecer sus monedas no le alcanzaban así que marco fue con fluttershy y decidió darle todas sus monedas para que pague lo que necesita.

Marco:toma fluttershy, se que no es mucho pero creo que te servirá.

Fluttershy:oh no, no puedo aceptarlo.

-marco puso las monedas que faltaban en la mesa del vendedor-.

Marco:insisto.

Fluttershy:muchas gracias marco, es muy lindo de tu parte *dijo tiernamente*.

Marco:no es nada jeje.

-de pronto paso una carreta como de realeza y se para enfrente de los chicos-.

-de pronto baja un pony de color crema con melena y cola color azul celeste,ojos color azul zafiro y su cutie mark era un dibujo de 3 espadas apuntando a una luz-.

El joven dice:jaja hola marco...es increíble que estés aquí.

Marco:que rayos ¿zeik? ¿Que haces aquí? *dijo impactado*.

Zeik:solo quería venir de turismo.

-Zeik posa su mirada con fluttershy-.

Zeik:¿y está damisela? ¿No me la vas a presentar?.

Marco:ups lo siento Zeik ella es fluttershy, fluttershy el es Zeik jeje *dijo sonriendo*.

Zeik:un gusto madam.

-Zeik toma el casco de fluttershy para darle un beso en su casco y fluttershy se ruboriza-.

-marco en ese momento en sus ojos se pudieron ver unas llamas ardiendo de rabia y pensó que tenía que hacer algo-.

Marco:ya basta, Zeik tengo que hablar contigo en privado.

Zeik:espera marco ¿no ves que estoy con esta dulzura? *dijo romanticamente*.

Fluttershy:gracias Zeik eres muy lindo *dijo tiernamente*.

Marco:!zeik! Ahora *dijo furioso*.

Zeik:bueno está bien, fluttershy nos vemos después.

-Zeik le guiña el ojo a fluttershy y ella hace una cara tierna-.

Marco:ven vamos a algún lugar para hablar tranquilamente.

Zeik:está bien vamos.

-marco se acercó con fluttershy y le dice-.

Marco:en fluttershy voy con Zeik tengo...unas cosas que hablar con el.

Fluttershy:está bien marco *dijo tiernamente*.

Marco:nos vemos después.

-marco se fue galopando hacia la carreta de Zeik-.

-llegaron al parque de ponyville y se sentaron en una banca-.

Marco:¿oye Zeik?.

Zeik:dime ¿que pasa?.

Marco:te pido de favor que no le lanzes piropos a fluttershy.

Zeik:uy ¿estás celoso? ¿El gran marco está celoso?.

Marco:es que la verdad me gusta y no quiero que nadie le lanze piropos.

Zeik:a mi también se me hizo muy linda pero bueno marco no lo vuelvo a hacer, ¿pero te puedo pedir ayuda?.

Marco:si claro Zeik, ¿que necesitas?.

Zeik:¿me podría quedar con ustedes en su casa?.

Marco:pues mira...no es mi casa y antes le tendría que consultar a fluttershy, ella es la que tiene la última palabra.

Zeik:bueno está bien.

Marco:ah Zeik y explícame a que veniste, porque eso de que veniste de turismo no te lo creo.

Zeik:la verdad si vine de turismo pero solo para despejarme de las reglas del reino un día.

Marco:bueno eso es más creíble.

Zeik:bueno ¿que tal si vamos a casa de fluttershy?.

Marco:me parece bien.

Zeik:deja hablo con mis guardias.

-Zeik fue a hablar con sus guardias para que se retiraran-.

Zeik:listo vamonos.

-Zeik y marco fueron galopando hacia casa de fluttershy-.

-una vez que llegaron marco toca la puerta pero nadie abrió-.

Zeik:creo que no hay nadie.

Marco:pues entremos.

-marco abrió la puerta de golpe y estaba todo apagado-.

Zeik:ves, no hay nadie.

Marco:bueno siéntate, veré si hay alguien arriba.

-marcó subió a la habitación de fluttershy y al parecer no había nadie-.

Marco:esto de verdad es extraño *dijo rascándose la cabeza*.

-marco salió del cuarto con dirección al baño-.

-marco entro y no había nadie así que de pura curiosidad decidió abrir la cortina de la bañera y estaba fluttershy bañándose y a marco solo se le hicieron ojos de plato y hubo un silencio-.

Marco:je...je hola *dijo nervioso*.

Fluttershy:aaahhhhhh *grito alterada cubriéndose con la cortina de la bañera*.

Marco:ups lo siento *dijo nervioso*.

-marco salió corriendo como rayo y cerró la puerta y se recargó en la puerta muy asustado con la respiración demasiado alterada-.

-marco bajo las escaleras corriendo y se sienta al lado de Zeik con los ojos de plato-.

Zeik:¿que pasa marco? Escuche un grito.

Marco:cometí la peor tontería del mundo *dijo alterado*.

Zeik:¿pero que ocurre?.

Marco:fluttershy se estaba bañando y yo entre al baño y...

Zeik:jajajaja.

-Zeik se empieza a reír descontroladamente-.

Marco:!¿que es tan gracioso?! *dijo furioso*.

Zeik:perdóname marco pero no puedo creerlo ¿y que tal?.

Marco:!¿como que tal?!.

-marco se cubrió sus ojos con sus cascos-.

Marco:apuesto que ahora me odia.

Zeik:no pienses eso, fue un accidente.

-de pronto fluttershy baja las escaleras-.

-cuando marco la vio se quedó impactado porque parecía que veía a un ángel y se quedo congelado-.

-Zeik golpea a marco con su codo en el estómago de marco-.

Zeik:hey reacciona.

Fluttershy:en hola *dijo con timidez*.

Zeik:hey que tal ah perdón por lo de hace rato en el mercado, no me hagas caso soy un tonto jeje *dijo rascándose la cabeza*.

Fluttershy:je...je no hay problema Zeik.

-marco aún seguía perdido viendo a fluttershy con los ojos como borrego a medio morir-.

-fluttershy se acerca a él de frente-.

Fluttershy:¿marco estás bien?.

-marco aún seguía hipnotizado-.

Zeik:hey marco te están hablando.

-marco al fin había reaccionado-.

Marco:ah oh a si si perdón jeje *dijo rascándose la nuca*.

Fluttershy:¿van a venir con nosotras para la pijamada de esta noche?.

Marco:¿pijamada? ¿Hablas enserio?.

Zeik:emm yo...

-de pronto se escucha que tocan la puerta-.

Marco:wow yo abro jeje.

-marco fue galopando hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta y era rainbow dash-.

Marco:hola rainbow.

Rainbow dash:je hola marco ¿vas a ir a la pijamada?.

Marco:si claro pasa.

-Rainbow dash paso hacia la sala con los chicos-.

Fluttershy:oh hola rainbow.

-Rainbow dash se quedo mirando a Zeik-.

Rainbow dash:¿y quien es el? *dijo señalándolo con su casco*.

Fluttershy:el es Zeik, es amigo de marco.

Rainbow dash:je...hola un gusto.

Zeik:el gusto es mío.

-Zeik toma el casco de rainbow dash y lo besa lo cual a ella no le agradó nada-.

Rainbow dash:no lo vuelvas a. Hacer *dijo molesta*.

Zeik:ups lo siento *dijo apenado*.

Marco:bueno ya basta de tanto bla bla bla, ¿donde va ser la pijamada?.

Fluttershy:en casa de pinkie pie.

Marco:wow pues que esperamos.

Todos:vamos.

-los amigos se pusieron en marcha hacia la casa de pinkie, ya era de noche y las estrellas se veían brillando con esplendor-.

-rainbow dash toca la puerta y casi al instante abrió pinkie pie-.

Pinkie pie:oh hola amigos pasen pasen.

-Los amigos pasaron a casa de pinkie a la sala,habían varias tiendas de acampar y ya estaban todas las chicas-.

Todas:hola.

Y los chicos:hola.

Twilight:¿y quien es el? *dijo señalando a zeik*.

Marco:ah si, es Zeik es un amigo que viene del reino donde vivía, el es el principle.

Rarity:prin...¿principe?.

Zeik:si je..je.

-Zeik se acerca a rarity así ella se sonroja-.

Zeik:un gusto.

-Zeik toma su casco y le da un beso y rarity solo se ruboriza-.

Rarity:je...je gracias.

-spike en ese momento le salió fuego de las orejas y se puso enfrente de Zeik-.

Spike:hey, soy spike un gusto *dijo ofreciendo su mano*.

Zeik:hey que tal amigo.

-Zeik le da el casco a spike cordialmente-.

Applejack:bueno empezamos la pijamada *dijo con acento vaquero.

Todas gritaron:!si!.

-ya han pasado unas cuantas horas,ya eran las 12 de la madrugada,comieron y se divirtieron con diferentes actividades como contar historias de terror lo cual varias veces fluttershy pegaba brincos del susto y marco tratándola tranquilizarla muchas veces, llego el momento de jugar a verdad o reto con una botella-.

-pinkie giro la botella y le toco a marco para que twilight le hiciera una pregunta o le pusiera un reto-.

Twilight:en pregunta ¿te gusta alguien?.

Marco:ejem si *dijo rascándose la cabeza*.

Twilight:¿y está entre nosotras?.

Marco:si *dijo nervioso*.

-todas voltearon a ver a fluttershy con una mirada picara y ella solo se ruboriza-.

Pinkie pie:bueno va otra vez.

-pinkie vuelve a girar la botella-.

-ahora cayó apuntando hacia rarity para que le hiciera una pregunta a Zeik-.

Rarity:bueno querido, ¿te quedarás aquí?.

Zeik:bueno pues a lo mejor unos cuantos días, es que las labores como principe son muy agotadoras.

Rarity:oh es cierto *dijo sorprendida*.

Pinkie pie:una vez más.

-pinkie la volvió a girar y ahora tocó que rainbow dash le hiciera una pregunta a marco-.

Rainbow dash:¿porque ceñiste a vivir a ponyville?.

Marco:bueno supongo que ya no había nada que hacer ahí, mis padres...fallecieron.

Twilight:¿fa...fallecieron? *pregunto preocupada*.

Marco:si, mi mama murió por un cancer que le detectaron muy tarde y cuando mi madre falleció mi papa se murió de tristeza dejándome solo.

-todas las chicas agacharon la mirada y hubo un silencio muy profundo en la habitación-.

Twilight:solo quiero que sepas que tienes nuestro apoyo para lo que necesites *dijo intentando hacer sentir mejor a marco*.

Marco:muchas gracias *dijo con una sonrisa*.

Zeik:si fue algo duro para marco.

-fluttershy solo se quedo viendo a marco con tristeza-.

Twilight:bueno basta de juegos chicas, es hora de dormir.

-todas se empezaron a meter en las tiendas de acampar y Zeik y marco también se metieron en una para platicar-.

-unas 2 horas después Zeik le dice a marco-.

Zeik:oye marco ¿crees que fue buena idea decirles la verdad sobre tu pasado?.

Marco:si, no quiero decirles ninguna mentira.

-de pronto se escucho sozollar a alguien-.

Zeik:¿que fue ese ruido? *pregunto un poco curioso*.

Marco:pues ni idea *contesto confundido*.

-al parecer ese sollozo venía de la tienda de acampar de fluttershy-.

Marco:creo que es fluttershy.

Zeik:ve con ella, apuesto que está llorando por algo importante.

Marco:tienes razón, vengo en un momento.

-marco salió de la tienda de acampar y fue a la tienda de fluttershy y le susurró-.

Marco:¿puedo entrar?.

-no se escuchó ninguna respuesta así que marco decidió entrar-.

-fluttershy estaba acostada con el rostro pegado a su almohada y estaba llorando y marco decidió sentarse a lado de ella-.

Marco:¿que te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? *dijo un poco triste*.

-fluttershy seguía con el rostro pegado a la almohada y dijo-.

Fluttershy:todo lo que pasaste, me da mucha tristeza porque a ti, una persona muy buena te tuvo que pasar esta desgracia *dijo con sollozos*.

Marco:aún no lo sé pero no estés triste por eso, lo pasado pasado será, pero te tengo a ti y no necesito nada más.

-fluttershy se aparta de la almohada y abraza a marco pero casi al instante lo suelta-.

Fluttershy:lo siento.

-marco en ese momento con su casco toma el rostro de fluttershy-.

Marco:yo también *dijo con ternura*.

-marco ahora la abraza y duraron así como 2 minutos y marco aún abrazándola dice-.

Marco:podría estar así toda la vida.

-fluttershy estaba muy pensativa así que no respondió nada-.

-después de eso los dos amigos durmieron abrazados juntos-.

Este capítulo ha llegado a su fin, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo:una decisión difícil y un poder misterioso.

Hola, solo quería dejarles este mensaje, no porque el protagonista se llame igual que yo significa que sea yo, solo que quise incluirle mi nombre porque no se me ocurría nada más, el protagonista y yo somos muy diferentes de personalidad, así que para que no se molesten xD, gracias y siempre den su mejor esfuerzo

-su servidor Aurelio-.


	3. Capitulo 3

capitulo 3:una decisión difícil y la fase determinación.

-ya han pasado días desde el último acontecimiento,zeik y marco han estado trabajando con applejack y les ha ido muy bien aunque Zeik sea un principe es muy trabajador y responsable,pero ahora nuestro protagonista se encuentra con fluttershy acostados en el suave pasto detrás de un árbol viendo el cielo-.

Marco:mira esa nube,tiene forma de elefante *dijo señalando a una nube*.

Fluttershy:si, tienes razón *dijo con una voz delicada*.

-de pronto se escucha un movimiento en el árbol-.

Marco:¿eh? *dijo confundido*.

-de pronto salta pinkie pie del árbol así cayendo enfrente de los chicos-.

Marco:ahhhhhh pinkie *dijo enojado*.

-los dos chicos se pararon-

Pinkie pie:hola amigos solo quería ver que pasaba entre ustedes dos *dijo imperactivamente*.

Fluttershy:em ¿de que hablas? *pregunto confundida*.

Pinkie pie:no se hagan bobitos *dijo con una sonrisa*.

Marco:je...je no pasaba nada.

Pinkie pie:bueno ustedes lo niegan pero yo si se lo que estaba pasando.

-de pronto Zeik llega corriendo todo agitado con los chicos-.

Zeik:!MARCO! algo terrible esta pasando.

Marco:¿que ocurre? *pregunto curioso*.

Zeik:ella, sunshine ha vuelto *dijo alterado*.

Marco:oh como puede pasar esto ahora *dijo sudando*.

Fluttershy:¿de que habla Zeik? *pregunto curiosa*.

Marco:sunshine, la princesa de asgardian.

Pinkie pie:!¿que?! ¿No Zeik era el principe? *pregunto confundida*.

Zeik:si soy el principe pero también hay una princesa y entre sunshine y yo nos repartimos el trabajo.

Marco:¿y a que vendrá? *pregunto curioso*.

Zeik:¿te acuerdas que ella quería casarse contigo?.

Marco:pero no me casaré con ella, a ella no la amo yo amo a otra persona.

Pinkie pie:¿a quien? *pregunto imperactivamente*.

Marco:emm nada olvídalo *respondio nervioso*.

-de pronto llega una ponie de color blanca,de melena y cola castaño rubio y de ojos azules y su cutie mark era una rosa-.

-venía acompañada de 6 guardias-.

-una vez que llego los guardias se apartaron para que la princess sunshine pasara-.

Sunshine:jeje hola marco ¿que tal te va?

Marco:je...je pues bien *dijo rascándose la cabeza*.

-pinkie pie se acerca viendo a la princesa sunshine de frente y con la mirada entrecerrada dice-.

Pinkie pie:como que es muy anticuada *dijo un poco molesta*.

Sunshine:¿donde están tus modales? *dijo enojada*

-marco sabía que tenía que hacer algo así que no lo dudo dos veces y se puso enfrente y apartó hacia atrás a pinkie pie-.

Marco:espera no le hagas caso pero respóndeme algo...¿que haces aquí? *pregunto confundido*.

Sunshine:te traigo una propuesta, en podemos pasar a algún lugar para hablar esto más tranquilos.

Fluttershy tímidamente sugiere:en si quieren podemos hablarlo en mi casa.

-Sunshine fija su mirada con fluttershy-.

Sunshine:¿y quien es está poca cosa? *dijo con sarcasmo*.

Marco:te pido que la respetes y su nombre fluttershy.

Sunshine:nah da igual, vamos adentro.

-sunshine se dirigió hacia la casa de fluttershy galopando y fluttershy estaba con la mirada baja y marco decidió hablar con ella-.

Marco:no pasa nada fluttershy, no le hagas caso a es una tonta.

Fluttershy:¿de que querrá hablar? *pregunto curiosa*.

Marco:ni idea ustedes quédense aquí yo me encargo.

-marco se dirigió hacia adentro con sunshine y se sentó al lado de ella en el sillón-.

Marco:¿que quieres?.

Sunshine:te traigo una propuesta, cásate conmigo.

Marco:!¿estas loca?! Yo no te amo.

Sunshine:te ofrezco toda una fortuna, nos iríamos a vivir al palacio en lugar de estar en este cuchitril, tendrías todo y serias rico.

-marco se quedo pensando en la propuesta mientras veía a sus amigos detrás de la ventana-.

Sunshine:piénsalo, tienes hasta mañana.

-sunshine se retiró de la casa y entraron los 3 amigos-.

Zeik:hey marco ¿que te dijo esa tonta? *dijo molesto*.

Marco:te...tengo que irme, tengo que pensar las cosas.

Zeik:!espera!.

-marco salió corriendo del lugar-.

Fluttershy:¿pero que le pasara a marco? *pregunto preocupada*.

Zeik:al parecer lo que hablaron le dejó a marco de que pensar.

Pinkie pie:wow wow wow, como lo pude olvidar nos vemos después chicos *dijo imperactivamente*.

-pinkie pie salio corriendo por la puerta-.

Zeik:bueno fluttershy tendremos que ir a buscar a marco, lo vi muy triste y no quiero que cometa una estupidez.

Fluttershy:emm yo me quedaré aquí, no quiero dejar solos a mis animales.

Zeik:okey no hay problema, nos vemos después.

-Zeik salió corriendo a buscar a marco pero volviendo con marco-.

-marco se encontraba en el bosque everfree sentado arriba de una roca-.

Marco:¿que tendré que decidir? Tengo dos opciones ir con sunshine y ser infeliz para toda mi vida o quedarme aquí con los amigas que quiero y quedarme con el amor de mi vida.

-de pronto apareció una criatura tipo humanoide de tamaño pequeño de color negro y se avienta a por marco pero en ese momento marco sintió un escalofrío que le recorría todo el cuerpo y en ese momento la criatura se hizo añicos y a marco le salieron alas y la pupila de sus ojos de color azul se hizo de color verde y enmanaba un aura verde.

Marco:este...soy yo *se preguntó confundido y sorprendido*.

-mientras tanto en el palacio de canterlod-.

-la princesa celestia y luna estaban tranquilas en su sala pero de pronto la princesa celestia siente un poder demasiado fuerte proveniente del bosque everfree y la princesa luna le pregunta-.

Princesa Luna:hermana ¿tú también lo sientes?.

Princesa celestia:si también lo siento, necesitamos encontrar a ese alguien antes de que eso que acaba de hacer se convierta un peligro para toda enquestria.

Princesa Luna:tienes razón hermana.

Princesa celestia:le enviaré un mensaje a twilight para que encuentre a ese ser lo antes posible y lo traiga aquí.

-pero volviendo con marco, el se encontraba todavía sorprendido sobre su poder y cuando cargo una ráfaga de energía con su cuerno arrasó con muchos árboles a su paso pero de pronto marco también decide volar para probar sus alas y al despegar se da un impulso que termina muy alto pero al no saber volar se empieza a descontrolar su rumbo y mientras volaba descontroladamente cae en la biblioteca de ponyville.

-twilight se encontraba estudiando en la blibioteca pero de pronto llega marco como un rayo estrellándose con un librero así volviendo a su forma original y sus alas desaparecieron-.

Marco:auch *dijo sobandose la cabeza*.

Twilight:!¿MARCO?! ¿Que haces aquí? *dijo molesta*.

Marco;y yo que voy a saber...solo volé y luego...

-de pronto spike escupe por su boca un mensaje-.

Spike:mira twilight.

-spike le entregó el mensaje a twilight-.

-twilight leyó el mensaje y lo que dijo la dejo con la sangre helada lo cual volteo a ver a marco muy asustada-.

Twilight:marco tenemos que ir a canterlod a la voz de ya.

Marco:¿es enserio? ¿Y para que?.

Twilight:creo que tú eres la criatura que pide ver la princesa celestia así que no la debemos de hacer esperar.

-marco,twilight y spike fueron con rapidez al palacio de canterlod-.

-una vez allí entraron con rapidez a la sala donde se encontraban la princesa celestia y la princesa Luna-.

Twilight:aquí está a quien quería princesa.

Marco:hey hola *dijo nervioso*.

-la princesa celestia se puso enfrente de marco y marco empezó a sudar por los nervios-.

Princesa celestia:¿cuál es tu nombre?.

Marco:mi nombre es marco, un gusto su alteza *dijo haciendo una reverencia*.

Princesa celestia:mira señor marco, usted posee un poder increíble.

Marco:!¿que diablos?! !¿Cómo supo eso?!.

-twilight le mete un golpe-.

Twilight:Marco por favor compórtate *dijo molesta*.

Princesa celestia:debes aprender a controlar ese poder, ese poder que tienes puede ser peligroso si no lo sabes usar como se debe, puede incluso poner en peligro a toda enquestria

Marco:¿como lo voy a lograr? *pregunto preocupado*.

Princesa celestia:eso depende de ti, se que tú puedes siéntelo en tu corazón.

-marco asintió la cabeza-.

Princesa Luna:se que tú puedes chico, solo intenta despertarlo el menor número de veces posible.

Twilight:bueno princesa yo me encargaré de ayudarlo en lo que pueda.

Princesa celestia:muy buena idea twilight, esa será tu nueva misión.

-twilight y marco salieron del palacio de canterlod y ya era de noche-.

Twilight:bueno creo que esto es todo.

Marco:si, me tengo que ir.

Spike:¿no vas a venir con nosotros?.

Marco:necesito estar solo *dijo triste*.

-marco se empezó a separar sin decir ninguna palabra-.

Twilight:déjalo spike, debe ser duro descubrir ese poder.

-twilight y spike fueron hacia ponyville pero mientras tanto con Zeik y fluttershy-.

-Zeik y fluttershy se encontraban en casa cenando lo cual fluttershy no tocaba casi su comida y solo la miraba con tristeza-.

Zeik:em fluttershy ¿te encuentras bien? *pregunto preocupado*.

Fluttershy:no, la verdad no. *dijo triste*.

-de pronto fluttershy mira hacia afuera por la ventana para ver si lograba ver algo pero estaba muy oscuro-.

Zeik:tranquila, marco estará bien déjalo pensar.

Fluttershy:tengo que irme a dormir.

Zeik:te ayudo a alimentar a los animales.

Fluttershy:está bien.

-Zeik y fluttershy alimentaron a los animales y luego ella se fue a dormir-.

-Zeik se quedo pensando en el sofá con angel sentado aún lado-.

Zeik:oye conejo, ¿que le estará pasando a tu dueña?.

-angel solo hizo una expresión de no entender nada-.

Zeik:me siento igual que tú, hay ¿donde estará marco?.

-pero mientras tanto con marco, el se encontraba caminando por las calles de ponyville, las calles estaban vacías como un desierto y habitaba un silencio y lo único que se escuchaba eran los chillidos de los grillos-.

-marco caminaba con la mirada baja pero de pronto escucho una voz que provenia de un callejón, era una voz misteriosa lo cual de pura curiosidad decidió encontrar ese lugar-.

-al llegar encontró a un búho parado encima de un bote de basura-.

Marco:jaja que estupido soy, creer que un búho hable jaja enserio estoy loco.

-de pronto se escucha otra vez la voz misteriosa y dice-.

-si soy yo chico el búho-

-marco volteo a ver al búho-.

Marco:¿que? Acabas de hablar.

El búho responde:si, mi nombre es revali.

Revali:es que aveces me gusta hablar solo en las noches.

Marco:si, la verdad a mi también.

revali:¿que te preocupa?.

Marco:me preocupa una decisión que debo de tomar.

Revali:cuéntame.

Marco:me propusieron casarme con una princesa pero a ella no la amo pero me ofrecen la vida que un ponie siempre ha querido tener pero la verdad no quiero ir con ella, la verdad amo a otra ponie y quiero quedarme con mis amigas.

Revali:¿y quien es esa ponie de la que estás enamorado? *pregunto curioso*.

Marco:ahhh ella es la ponie más hermosa, tiene un cabello muy hermoso de color rosado y unos ojos verdes azulados muy preciosos y es muy tierna y linda aunque sea muy tímida.

Revali:ah creo que ya se a quien te refieres, a fluttershy ¿verdad?.

Marco:¿como lo sabes? ¿La conoces?.

Revali:yo conozco a todos y cada cosa de su vida.

Marco:je...je por favor no le vayas a decir *dijo preocupado*.

Revali:jaja claro que no le diré nada, pero de acuerdo a lo que me dijiste, yo no puedo decirte nada ni aconsejarte, tú sabrás que decidir y que es lo correcto.

Marco:si tienes razón.

-marco volteo a ver a la luna que se veía por la salida del callejon-.

Marco:¿que haré?.

-de pronto marco voltea y se percató de que revali ya no estaba y solo escucho una voz que le dijo "solo deja que te guíe tu corazón y el decidirá por ti".

-marco extrañado solo decide caminar hacia casa de fluttershy-.

-pero mientras tanto en casa de fluttershy, Zeik estaba dormido en su cama pero en el cuarto de fluttershy ella se encontraba con la almohada en la cara intentando dormir pero sin ningún resultado pero de pronto se escucha unos pasos provenientes del techo lo cual en un corto momento marco entro por la ventana y encontró a fluttershy acostada con la almohada en la cara-.

-marco decide meterse entre las cobijas y abrazarla lo cual ella se quita la almohada de la cara y ve que marco la está abrazando y el se encontraba llorando-.

Fluttershy:marco ¿te sientes bien? *pregunto preocupada*.

Marco:si solo que...

-marco le contó todo a fluttershy de lo de la propuesta-.

Fluttershy:¿de verdad te propuso eso?.

Marco:si.

Fluttershy:entonces ¿te iras?.

-fluttershy baja la mirada mientras lo ve-.

-Marco se quedo pensando un momento-.

Marco:ya lo he decidido, no me iré.

Fluttershy:¿lo dices enserio? *pregunto sorprendida*.

Marco:claro, no quiero dejarlas, me han ayudado a sentirme bien con su amistad para agradecerles de esta forma así que no, no me voy a ir.

-fluttershy se avienta a abrazar a marco acostados y rodaron por toda la cama y fluttershy termina encima de él-.

Marco:jeje, no es para tanto.

-de pronto hubo un silencio lo cual los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos pero de pronto se abre la puerta y entra Zeik con un gorro puesto-.

Zeik:eh me pueden dejar dormir, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Zeik se percata de la situación y ve a fluttershy encima de marco-.

Zeik:ups lo siento ¿interrumpi algo importante? *pregunto confundido*.

Marco:no no no.

-fluttershy se baja de encima de marco y se acuesta en su lugar-.

Marco:solo estábamos hablando.

Zeik:si aja claro bueno descansen.

Marco:igual *dijo alegremente*.

-Zeik cierra la puerta y marco voltea a ver a fluttershy, ella se encontraba viéndolo fijamente con ternura-.

Marco:¿estás bien?.

Fluttershy:si, si estoy bien.

-Marco se acercó y posó su nariz con la suya y así se quedaron dormidos-.

-a la mañana siguiente, marco se despertó y noto de que fluttershy No estaba dormida con el así que se levanto y bajo a la sala y se encontraba Zeik leyendo una carta-.

Marco:¿de quien es esa carta? *pregunto curioso*.

Zeik:ni idea, me la encontré en la mesa.

-marco la tomó con su magia y leyó que decía lo siguiente "hola apuesto que ya te levantaron, los veo en la casa de pinkie pie, atte fluttershy"-.

Marco:oye ¿y tú porque no fuiste a trabajar?.

Zeik:llegue y applejack no estaba así que dije que mejor será venir a preguntarte si algo está pasando.

Marco:no, yo no se que está pasando pero mejor hagamos las indicaciones que dice la carta.

Zeik:tienes razón, vamos deprisa.

Marco:vamos.

-marco y Zeik salieron de casa de fluttershy con dirección a casa de pinkie pie-.

-una vez que llegaron tocaron la puerta pero de pronto se abre por arte de magia y marco se queda mirando a Zeik y los dos amigos deciden entrar y de pronto se escucha un estruendo y de pronto encienden las luces y aventaron confetti-.

Pinkie pie:hola jeje bienvenidos, les quería organizar esta fiesta sorpresa desde que llegaron pero apenas y tuve tiempo.

Marco:wow enserio esto no me lo esperaba.

Zeik:yo tampoco.

Pinkie pie:bueno a celebrar.

-marco y Zeik se adentraron a la fiesta, jugando juegos de mesa y festejando en grande con pinkie pie,fluttershy,rarity,applejack,twilight,rainbow dash y spike.

-de pronto llega sunshine para hablar con marco-.

Sunshine:je hola marco.

-hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que marco hablo-.

Marco:ya lo pensé y no, no voy a ir contigo, creo que el amor no se puede comprar je así que adiós *dijo en tono burlón*.

Sunshine:tú no me puedes hacer esto *dijo enojada*.

Pinkie pie se acerca y le dice:bueno ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí así que adiós bobita *dijo en tono burlon*.

-pinkie pie le estrelló un pastel en la cara que la mando afuera-.

-todos gritaron de felicidad y siguieron la fiesta-.

Este capítulo ha llegado a su fin, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo llamado "el oscuro y triste pasado de fluttershy".

"Hola aquí su servidor Aurelio, solo para informarles de que la serie de portadores de La Luz no ha sido cancelada, es solo que mi pc se descompuso y apenas he tenido el presupuesto para arreglarla pero ya está en el soporte técnico y se subirá el capítulo 5 el dia 2 de abril del 2019, así que esperadlo con ansias, y está serie la he estado trabajando desde el móvil lo cual es un poco más complicado, la serie de simple and clean se subirá 1 capitulo por día así que esto es todo

-les mando un gran abrazo, su servidor Aurelio-.


	4. Capitulo 4

capitulo 4 "el oscuro y triste pasado de fluttershy".

-ya han pasado días desde el último acontecimiento, marco ha estado entrenando con twilight así ella enseñándole a controlar su poder y también le enseño a volar ,era de mañana y marco se estaba levantando y cuando abre los ojos nota que fluttershy no estaba dormida con el lo cual se le hizo extraño,bajo las escaleras y fue hacia La Cocina y la sala pero no había nadie así que decidió ir a Apple sweet acres para ir a ver a Zeik y preguntarle si sabía dónde estaba-.

-marco llego y le preguntó a Zeik, estaba tirando manzanas con applejack-.

Marco:hey, ¿sabes donde está fluttershy?.

Zeik:no ni idea.

Applejack:¿no se supone que estaba contigo? *pregunto confundida*.

Marco:pues si pero cuando me levante ya no estaba.

Zeik:bueno pues...que tal si está con rarity.

Marco:muy buena idea, bueno nos vemos amigos.

Zeik y applejack dijieron:adiós.

-marco fue galopando hacia ponyville para ir a la boutique-.

-marco paso hacia adentro de la boutique y estaba rarity trabajando muy duro-.

Marco:hey...hola rarity.

Rarity:¿que pasa querido?.

Marco:¿has visto a fluttershy?.

Rarity:no, no la he visto.

Marco:bueno...¿tienes Mucho trabajo? *pregunto curioso*.

Rarity:si, apenas y he tenido tiempo para respirar, tengo que entregar estos pedidos para esta tarde

Marco:muy bien sigue así, bueno nos vemos.

Rarity:adiós.

-Marco salió de la boutique con dirección hacia casa de fluttershy y decidió sentarse atras del árbol algo agobiado-.

-de pronto escucha un agitamiento en las hojas de los arboles lo cual decidió voltear hacia arriba y era revali-.

Marco:hola revali ¿que haces arriba?.

Revali:marco te tengo una misión importante, debes de saber algo para poder ayudar a tu amiga.

Marco:¿a que te refieres?.

Revali:me refiero a fluttershy, debes de ir al observatorio abandonado y entrar en la sala de las memorias.

Marco:¿observatorio abandonado? Jamás había oído de el.

Revali:es imposible encontrarlo porque se encuentra bajo tierra para que nadie pueda entrar.

Marco:si aja ¿y como se supone que entrare ahí?.

Revali:con la melodía de la sombra nocturna.

Marco:y eso de que me va a servir.

Revali:solo escucha.

-de pronto revali saca una flauta de su espalda y empieza a tocarla-.

-la melodía de la sombra nocturna es la misma melodia de the legend of Zelda ocarina of time para que no se confundan :3-.

-marco empezó a tocar la melodía con su silbido y de pronto empezó a salir una estela de polvos brillantes de sus pies y de pronto marco se transformó en una esfera blanca así junto a al estela de polvos desapareciendo del lugar-.

Revali:jaja adiós y buena suerte chico.

-marco apareció en el observatorio un poco aturdido-.

Marco:búho desgraciado.

-marco se percata que está en un pasillo muy oscuro lleno de neblina por doquier la única iluminación que tenía era unas pequeñas luces que alumbraban el camino así que marco decidió caminar por el pasillo y se topó una sala con varios pasillos-.

Marco:¿y ahora? ¿A donde debo ir?.

-de pronto marco escucha una voz en su cabeza que le dice:hey marco, estás en la gran sala de las memorias cada pasillo se encuentran los archivos de su vida desde que nacieron hasta que murieron, busca el nombre de tu amiga fluttershy y entra en esa sala-.

Marco:revali...¿eres tú?.

Revali:si soy yo je...ya no pierdas el tiempo y busca la habitación.

-marco empezó a buscar por infinidad de pasillos,encontró las habitaciones de sus amigas pero decidió no entrar en ellas y entre ellas estaba la de fluttershy y decidió adentrarse-.

-al entrar se encontró un librero y un reproductor de cd con un disco puesto, estaba lleno de pólvo y decidió ponerlo en marcha, la cinta dice así-.

Todos los ponys tienen tres cosas en común: pueden luchar, ser asertivos o ser agresivos. Fluttershy, sin embargo, no puede. ellos pueden discutir, ser agresivos y ella no.

Fluttershy no nació en Ponyville, no en Cloudsdale como algunos piensan, sino en un pueblo llamado Surtensia,mucho lejos de Ponyville y Cloudsdale en donde, si no fueras un pegaso, serias considerado inferiores a los demás. Incluso los ponys normales eran considerados inferiores.. Los únicos que poseían igualad y fuerza eran los mismos pegasos, los unicornios y los ponys eran maltratados horriblemente. Tenía dos hermanos mayores,una madre y un padre. Su madre era amable y decente,su padre, sin embargo, era abusivo. El abusaba de la pobre de Fluttershy, pero sólo cuando su madre no estaba allí. Fluttershy siempre lloraba hasta dormirse, pero su madre, sin saber la causa de su trauma, le enseñó esta canción de cuna.

"Calma,a descansar, es hora de acostarse ya, Calma,a descansar,muy pronto dormirás..."

Creo que ya debiste haber escuchado esa canción alguna vez, Fluttershy fue al campo de vuelo de Surtensia pero ella era un objeto de burla debido a su falta de su agresividad y problemas para volar. Su madre logro convencer a su padre para llevara a Cloudsdale donde se burlaban aun mas de ella, aunque Rainbow Dash siempre la defendía,pero en su casa era lo mismo,su padre abusando de ella junto con sus hermanos.

Dos años más tarde, cuando Fluttershy tenía 10 años, una terrible tragedia había ocurrido, Su madre había muerto, dejándola con su padre para que el pueda hacer lo que quiera con ella...y lo hizo, el hizo cosas tan malas que no puedo explicarlo con detalle,era demasiado horrible,por lo que Fluttershy había escapado, alejándose cada vez mas de su padre,su hogar y sus hermanos. Ella evadía a todos y después de algunas semanas finalmente había llegado a Ponyville,en donde los unicornios,ponys y pegasos eran tratados todos por igual.

Ella se detuvo allí, y vivió sola con una docena de animales, Ella estaba cicatrizada física y mentalmente, pero un día ella decidió encargarse de la música para la celebración de sol del verano. Y esto cambió su vida. Ella hizo amigas con Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack y Pinkie Pie,ella se olvidó por completo de su triste infancia. Ahora ella vive una vida feliz, con su conejito Ángel,los demás animales y sus amigas.

Fluttershy creció con probidad, crueldad codicia y miseria, las cuales la llevaron a ser tímida. A pesar de que normalmente no piensa en su pasado, que a menudo tiene pesadillas sobre aquello.

Recuerda esto: Al igual que con Fluttershy, las cicatrices físicas pueden ser curadas, pero las mentales no, están allí para quedarse.

-marco al terminar de escuchar la cinta se le empezaron a escurrir unas lágrimas por sus ojos y empezó a gritar-.

Marco:cabron desgraciado, te juro que te haré pagar hijo de perra *grito furioso*.

-marco empezó a asotarze por toda la sala rompiendo y haciendo grietas por el piso y las paredes-.

Marco:arrrggghh *grito furioso*.

-de pronto revali habla-.

Revali:Marco tienes que buscar a ese desgraciado y tienes que hacer pagar por lo que hizo.

Marco:por supuesto que lo haré *dijo determinado*.

Revali:me hablas cuando quieras salir de aquí ¿está bien? Solo menciona mi nombre.

Marco:si *dijo un poco serio*.

-marco volteo la mirada hacia la grabadora y se encontraban un botón con un símbolo musical y marco toca el botón y sonó la canción de cuna que la mama de fluttershy le tocaba-.

-Marco decidió tocar la melodía con su silbido y memorizarlo,de pronto se escucha retumbar la melodía por la habitación-.

Marco:revali estoy listo.

Revali:vamos.

-marco se cubrió de una estela de pólvos dorados así desapareciendo-.

-ya era de noche y marco Llego a cloudsdale y fue a un bar que quedaba cerca-.

-el objetivo se encontraba tomando junto con sus amigos pero de pronto marco llega con una capucha para cubrir su cara, abre la puerta y todos los pegasos se quedaban mirando a marco con desagrado y marco se sienta en la barra cerca del objetivo-.

Marco:un trago de leche por favor *le pidió al mesero del bar*.

-marco se queda mirando al tipo, era un pegaso gordo de color café con barba larga y melena y cola de color verde lo cual marco se acerca y le pregunta-.

Marco:te puedo preguntar algo ¿alguna vez has hecho algo malo? O bien aquí una mejor pregunta ¿crees que las personas pueden cambiar si tan solo lo intentan?.

El pegaso responde: ya ti que te importa *respondio agresivamente*.

Marco no lo dudo dos veces y golpeó el rostro del pegaso lo cual varios pegasos se levantaron de las mesas y agarraron a marco sacándolo afuera del bar y llevándolo a un callejon-.

-en el callejón estaban golpeando a marco metiéndole un golpe tras otro con gran magnitud de fuerza, marco solo sentía calor y dolor en la cara por los fuertes golpes así rompiéndole la boca y apenas podía abrir los ojos pero en ese momento los pegasos salieron volando estrellándose en la pared por una ráfaga de aire muy potente-.

-marco se había transformado saliéndole alas y sus ojos se tornaron de color verde y enmanaba un aura de color verde-.

-marco sin dudarlo dos veces fue a por los pegasos que le dieron una paliza y los mando lejos de ahí quedándose a solas con el objetivo-.

Marco:sabes porque estoy aqui ¿verdad?.

El pegaso respondió:jeje no se de que hablas.

-marco lo puso en el suelo con su magia y puso sus cascos cubriendo el cuello del pegaso-.

Marco:le hiciste daño a alguien que amo y eso no te lo perdonaré *dijo mirándolo a los ojos con furia*.

El pegaso responde:jaja creo que te refieres a fluttershy jaja, una esclava muy obediente por cierto.

Marco:hijo de perra pagarás por esto.

-marco empezó a apretar su cuello hasta casi dejarlo asfixiado pero marco decide soltarlo-.

Marco:mejor no, no quiero mancharme los cascos con una basura miserable como tú.

-marco se retira del callejón dejando al pegaso tirado pero antes le dice-.

Marco:si te vuelves a acercarte a ella, te haré saber el verdadero significado del dolor *dijo con seriedad*.

-marco se retiró volando hacia casa de fluttershy, de cierta manera ya podía volar con libertad gracias a twilight-.

-marco estaba volando viendo la luna, podía ver la cara de fluttershy a través de ella así marco se le empezaron a escurrir unas lágrimas por la tristeza que sentía al no poder hacer nada con esos malos recuerdos, marco quería asesinar al papa de fluttershy pero creía que no se le hacía lo correcto, la vida le cobrará lo que hizo así que solo decidió lavarse la cara en un lago cerca de ahí para quitarse la sangre de la boca-.

-marco llego a la casa de fluttershy y entro por la ventana, fluttershy se encontraba llorando sentada en la cama-.

-la Luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y marco le preguntó-.

Marco:¿te sientes bien?.

Fluttershy:tuve una pesadilla de nuevo.

Marco:es el...¿verdad? *pregunto curioso*.

Fluttershy:¿a que te refieres? *pregunto con una voz timida*.

Marco:lo sé todo, se lo que paso en tu infancia.

-fluttershy voltea a ver a marco con asombro-.

Fluttershy:¿como lo sabes? *pregunto curiosa*.

Marco:visite un lugar donde pude saber de tu pasado son heridas que jamás cicatrizaran pero puedes vivir con ellas y intentar dejarlas aún lado.

Fluttershy:¿pero como? Aveces quisiera olvidar el pasado *dijo con tristeza*.

Marco:es algo que no podrás olvidar aunque no lo creas yo también tuve una niñez muy dura.

Fluttershy:¿enserio? *dijo mirándolo con tristeza*.

Marco:si, cuando era un potrillo me hacían bullyng todos los días cuando llegaba a clases tirándome y robandome mi comida,golpeándome a la hora de salida, entre otras

Cosas, pero hubo un día que me canse y tuve que revelarme y les di una paliza.

Fluttershy:wow ¿sabes pelear?.

Marco:pues si pero no jeje, no se pelear tal como tal pero se defenderme cuando es necesario.

Fluttershy:wow *dijo admirada*.

-de pronto los dos se empezaron a ver directamente a los ojos y se iban acercando poco a poco hasta que porfin, se dieron un beso apasionado-.

-marco la puso debajo de el y empezó a besar su cuello haciéndola gemir con dulzura hasta ir más rápido y esa noche no fue como cualquier otra, fue una noche de pasión en la que los dos se olvidaron de todos y solo eran ellos dos y se entregaron uno al otro en cuerpo y alma-.

-a la mañana siguiente fluttershy se levanta y no ve a marco acostado junto a ella lo cual se puso un poco triste-.

-marco se encontraba con revali platicando afuera en le árbol que está enfrente de la casa de fluttershy-.

Revali:bueno hiciste lo correcto.

Marco:claro, yo no soy juez ni verdugo para decidir el destino de un desgraciado.

Revali:¿y que tal con fluttershy? ¿Vas bien con ella? *pregunto curioso*.

Marco:pues bien en la noche pues...ella y yo.

Revali:wow ya entiendo ¿y es tu primera vez? *pregunto curioso*.

Marco:si, es mi primera vez y me imagino que también de ella.

Revali:ay estos jóvenes de hoy en día, pero significó algo para ti.

Marco:la verdad si, yo quise entregarme a alguien que amo con el alma y lo logre.

Revali:bueno está bien chico, ¿pero ya son algo?.

Marco:no, aún no *dijo bajando la mirada*.

Revali:creo que ya es hora de que sepa la verdad ¿no crees?.

Marco:si tienes razón revali, ¿pero como le diré? Ni siquiera sé si ella también siente algo por mi *dijo bajando la mirada*.

Revali:jajaja chico, crees que si no le gustaras ¿se entregaría?.

Marco:tienes razón revali, le tendré que decir.

Revali:pero aún queda algo por hacer, tenemos que ir al coloso desierto a investigar sobre tu poder, dicen que en una pirámide o más bien un templo se encuentra la respuesta al poder que llevas que más bien se llama "ultra determinación".

Marco:!¿que?! No me dará tiempo para planear algo para ella *dijo preocupado*.

Revali:debemos partir está tarde.

Marco:si, solo déjame hacer unas cosas y ya, ¿está bien?.

Revali:okey chico, date prisa, nos vemos en la tarde hooo hoot

-revali se fue volando de ahí-.

Marco:jaja este búho ¿cree que uno no tiene vida?.

-marco decidió entrar a casa de fluttershy y se encontraba desayunando-.

Marco:hey hola *dijo un poco vergonzoso*.

Fluttershy:buenos días marquito *dijo tiernamente*.

Marco:wow jeje nunca me habías hablado así *dijo rascándose la cabeza*.

Fluttershy:quieres desayunar, ya está servido.

Marco:si jeje.

-marco se sentó a desayunar con fluttershy pero marco comía muy deprisa-.

Fluttershy:¿te encuentras bien?.

Marco con la comida en la boca apenas y podía hablar y contesta:si estou bien.

Fluttershy:bueno no importa.

-fluttershy y marco terminaron de comer y marco se despidió de ella y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca de ponyville a visitar a twilight-.

-marco una vez que llego encontró a twilight estudiando muy concentrada-.

Marco:hey twilight ¿como te va?.

Twilight:jeje pues con mucho trabajo.

Marco:wow me imagino.

Twilight:se me había olvidado comentarte, la princesa celestia pidió vernos a nosotros dos aunque no se para que motivó.

Marco:pues no perdamos más el tiempo, vamos.

-Twilight y marco salieron de la biblioteca y twilight decidió volar, y marco se transformó y los dos volaron con velocidad hacia el palacio de canterlod-.

-una vez que llegaron, entraron con velocidad hacia la sala principal-.

Twilight:princesa ya estamos aquí ¿que necesita?.

Marco:ay no ¿revali?.

-revali se encontraba junto a la princesa celestia-.

Princesa celestia:necesito que vayan al coloso desierto que se encuentra en saddle arabia.

Marco:se refiere a que twilight y yo...

Princesa celestia:si, ustedes dos necesito investigar más sobre dónde viene tu poder, en la piramide del sol la encontraran.

Twilight:está bien, partiremos a la voz de ya.

Revali:oh no no, irán con una melodía, si van volando tardarían días en llegar y tocando la melodía que les enseñaré llegarán en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Marco:bien, pero twilight no tiene ningún instrumento y tampoco puede hacer un silbido que suene como flauta.

-de pronto revali saca dos flautas de madera detrás de él-.

Revali:siempre tengo dos por si las moscas jeje.

-revali se acerca a twilight y le pone la flauta en la boca lo cual ella se molesta-.

Revali:bueno ahora tocaremos "el réquiem del espíritu".

-Revali tocó la melodía y los chicos la siguieron y de pronto se transformaron en esferas brillantes así desapareciendo-.

-pero mientras tanto con las demás chicas, se encontraban en el parque de ponyville platicando, se encontraban pinkie pie,rarity,rainbow dash, applejack,fluttershy,Zeik y spike.

Zeik:oye ¿y que tal ayer en la noche? ¿Marco llego temprano o tarde? *pregunto curioso*.

Fluttershy:llego un poco tarde pero lo que pasó anoche...

-fluttershy suspiró profundamente-.

Rarity:¿estás bien querida? ¿Que paso en la noche?.

Rainbow dash:¿pasó algo bueno?.

Pinkie pie:dinos, dinos *dijo imperactivamente*.

Fluttershy:pues en la noche...hicimos...

Rarity:!¿de verdad?! ¿Y como fue querida?.

Fluttershy:fue algo mágico, fue lo más hermoso que he experimentado *dijo pegando un suspiro largo*.

Pinkie pie:wow wow wow eso es genial *grito imperactivamente*.

Rainbow dash:ja...que aburrido.

Applejack:pues felicidades fluttershy *dijo con acento vaquero*.

Zeik:ja quien lo diría.

Spike:je...yo no se de que hablan pero haré como si le entendiera.

Zeik:oigan por cierto ¿han visto a twilight?.

-todas dijieron que no-.

-pero volviendo con twilight y marco, ya habían llegado saddle arabia-.

-cuando llegaron lo primero que vieron, fue un oasis pequeño, así que decidieron descansar y tomar agua ahí-.

Que pasara con los chicos ¿podrán lograr encontrar la pirámide del sol?, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo llamado "vamos a la pirámide".

~hola aquí su servidor marco solo para decirles que la historia del pasado de fluttershy no fue mía, es de un usuario del fandom que más bien es conocida como un creppypasta pero me gusto y la quise meter en esta historia para darle un toque de temática oscura sin nada más que decir me despido, les mando un fuerte abrazo y hasta la próxima, Aurelio~.


	5. Capitulo 5

capitulo 5: "vamos a la pirámide del sol".

-nos quedamos en el capítulo anterior, que marco y twilight sparkle fueron a saddle Arabia a buscar el coloso desierto para encontrar la pirámide-.

-los chicos llevan caminando 2 horas en el vasto desierto pero sin encontrar nada a su paso pero cuando menos lo esperaban encontraron una pequeña ciudad así que decidieron adentrarse para preguntar sobre el coloso desierto-.

-cuando llegaron todos los ponies que se encontraban ahí se le quedaron mirando con extrañeza, hasta que un residente del lugar les hablo-.

El ponie arabe les dijo:hey ¿ustedes son extranjeros verdad? *pregunto curioso*.

Marco:pues si...necesitamos sa...

-en ese momento a twilight y a marco los noquearon y los metieron en unas bolsas-.

-twilight va abriendo los ojos lentamente y se percata de que se encuentra en un calabozo y marco aún se encontraba inconsciente-.

-twilight decide ir a ver a marco para intentar despertarlo-.

Twilight:hey marco despierta, debemos de salir rápido de aquí *dijo preocupada*.

-Marco se levanta y abre los ojos poco a poco-.

Marco:¿que paso? *dijo sobandose la cabeza*.

-marco voltea a ver a su alrededor-.

Marco:¿donde estamos? *pregunto confundido*.

Twilight:no lo sé al parecer nos encerraron aquí solo por ser extranjeros *respondio confundida*.

Marco:tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí.

-twilight y marco se acercaron a los barrotes para ver si veían a alguien en el calabozo de enfrente y en efecto se encontraba alguien dormido enfrente-.

Marco:!hey!, oye tú.

-el alguien que se encontraba enfrente al parecer era un potro de melena color azul al igual que su cola y piel color amarilla y su cutie mark representaba un lápiz y una libreta-.

El potro dijo:hey, ¿como llegaron aquí? *pregunto curioso*.

Twilight:nos encerraron aquí por ser extranjeros y no sabemos cómo salir de aquí ¿cual es tu nombre?.

El ponie respondió:mi nombre es shiningthunder un gusto pero solo díganme thunder, vine a investigar sobre la cultura de saddle arabia pero cuando entre varios guardias me empezaron a golpear hasta dejarme noqueado, al parecer aquí los extranjeros no son bienvenidos.

Marco:bueno ¿tienes algún plan?.

Thunder:ni idea, llevo aquí 3 días sin comida y sin agua *dijo bajando la mirada*.

Marco:diablos, tenemos que ponernos en marcha si queremos salir de aquí.

-marco empezó a intentar romper la pared con sus cascos y twilight por lo mientras le preguntaba a thunder-.

Twilight:¿y entonces, quien está al mando aquí? *pregunto curiosa*.

Thunder:no tengo ni la más mínima idea, creo que se llamaba horsman, es un tipo demasiado malo.

Twilight:debemos ponerle un alto a ese tipo, no es posible que cualquier ponie que quiera venir aquí sea encarcelado.

Thunder:si pero...

-de pronto se escucha un estruendo, era marco que porfin había logrado abrir la pared y estaban entrando los rayos del sol por el agujero pero se había transformado y alcanzando el modo ultradeterminacion-.

Marco:bueno vamonos de aquí.

Thunder:espera, no me dejen aquí *dijo suplicando*.

Twilight:marco no podemos dejarlo aquí *dijo preocupada*.

Marco:si tienes razón.

-marco lanzó un pequeño rayo de luz con su cuerno así rompiendo los dos candados que cerraban las celdas-.

Thunder:muchas gracias, prometo ayudarlos en lo que pueda.

Twilight:no perdamos el tiempo, vamonos.

-marco,twilight y thunder salieron corriendo del calabozo y lo que había afuera era una fortaleza desértica y hasta arriba se encontraba una torre, se podía ver a un ponie de piel marrón,melena negra al igual que su cola y su barba larga,ojos castaños, vestía de un turbante arabe al igual que traía unos ropajes arabes-.

Marco:bueno al parecer ese es el tal horsman, vamos a darle una paliza *dijo determinado*.

Twilight:no marco, es mejor dialogar con el.

Thunder:¿pero iremos ya? *pregunto preocupado*.

Marco:pues es hora, necesitamos ser rápidos.

Thunder:yo distraire a los guardias y ustedes vuelen hacia la torre.

-thunder fue con los guardias que rodeaban el lugar haciendo un baile de burla lo cual thunder salió corriendo a toda velocidad y los guardias fueron tras el, lo cual marco y twilight volaron con velocidad hacia la torre-

-al entrar se encontraron a horsman viendo hacia una ventana-.

Marco:horsman, venimos a detenerte *dijo serio*.

-Horsman se voltea-.

Horsman:¿quienes son ustedes? *pregunto un poco enojado*.

Twilight:somos misioneros de la princesa celestia y esto que estás haciendo está mal, no puedes pasarte la vida deteniendo a ponies que solo vienen de visita.

Horsman:bla bla bla, les enseñaré a no meterse con sus superiores.

-de pronto se abre una escotilla debajo de ellos así cayendo hacia un pozo-.

Horsman:je vamos a ver cuánto duran *dijo macabramente*.

-twilight y marco se dieron un fuerte golpe al caer-.

Marco:auch, maldito arabe *dijo furioso*.

-de pronto se escucha un rugido demasiado fuerte y el techo empezó a desboronarse y empezó a temblar el suelo-.

Twilight:¿donde estamos? *pregunto asustada*.

Marco:y yo que voy a saber.

-de pronto en una celda grande se ven dos ojos brillantes de color amarillos y de pronto la jaula se rompió y la voz de horsman dice-.

Horsman:que bueno que llegan, es hora del almuerzo de godghan *dijo macabramente*.

-el dragon era de 10 metros de altura, de color verde, con dientes demasiado filosos, alas y ojos macabros-.

Marco:¿y ahora que? Estamos fritos.

Twilight:tendremos que luchar *dijo determinada*.

-Twilight empezó a cargar su cuerno, cuando lo logró tiro una ráfaga de magia hacia la cabeza del dragón pero sin ningún efecto-.

Twilight:!¿que?! No funcionó *grito asustada*.

Marco:oh no *grito asustado*.

-el dragón lanzó una llamarada hacia twilight así que marco reaccionó rápido y se lanzó para quitar a twilight y que no saliera achicharrada-.

Marco:uff ¿estás bien?.

Twilight:si estoy bien.

-marco voltea a ver hacia los pies del dragón y tenía unas cadenas rotas atadas a el así que a marco se le prendió el foco-.

Marco:twilight, tengo una idea, agarremos de las cadenas que tiene el dragón en sus patas y amarremoslo.

Twilight:tienes razón.

-marco y twilight volaron a gran velocidad hacia las patas del dragón y cada quien agarro una cadena con su boca, así volando entre las patas del dragón en zig zag, por el lomo del dragón y por su estómago así logrando hacer un nudo que hizo que el dragón cayera y quedara inconsciente-.

Marco:wow lo logramos hacemos muy buen equipo *dijo con alegria*.

Twilight:tienes razón *contesto con alegria*.

-marco y twilight chocaron los cascos y volaron hacia arriba donde se encuentra horsman-.

Marco:horsman se acabo *dijo determinado*.

Horsman:jaja y ustedes ¿que podrán hacer conmigo?.

Marco:¿twilight?.

Twilight:¿que pasa marco? *dijo quedándose mirando a horsman con desagrado*.

Marco:el truco de magia número 54 *dijo en tono burlon*.

Twilight:¿como lo sabes?.

Marco:lo lei en un libro de la biblioteca.

-Twilight cargo su cuerno y lanzó un disparo de magia así haciendo que horsman se rodeará de pólvos rosados-.

-twilight transformó a horsman en una ardilla-.

Marco:jajajajajaja.

-marco se suelta a carcajadas al igual que twilight-.

Horsman:¿que tiene? *pregunto confundido*.

-horsman al hablar se dio cuenta que su voz cambio a una voz chillona así el asustándose y tapándose la boca pero al verse se vio con pelaje café y una cola esponjada y dientes grandes-.

Horsman:!NO! Que vergüenza *dijo apenado*

Marco:bueno ardillita, debes de irte hacia un lugar donde sea tu verdadero hábitat.

-Marco encerró a horsman en una pequeña jaula que estaba ahí y el empezó a pegar brincos de enojo-.

-unas cuantas horas después, twilight decidió ir al la plazuela principal a decir unas palabras a los ponies residentes del lugar-.

-twilight Dijo un discurso y dejo a cargo a thunder de la ciudad para que la gobernará y a horsman lo embarcó en un navío para llevarlo a otra región-.

-horsman estaba furioso pegando gritos-.

Horsman:me vengare lo prometo.

-twilight,thunder y marco estaban platicando arriba del techo de una casa ya era de noche y estaba despejado-.

Thunder:que bueno que ya se arreglo todo *dijo con un tono calmado*.

Twilight:tienes razón.

Thunder:¿y ahora a dónde irán? *pregunto curioso*.

Marco:tenemos una misión, tenemos que ir a la piramide del sol.

Thunder:ah bueno para llegar necesitarán atravesar el coloso desierto lo cual dejen que su instinto los guíe, ahí hay una tormenta que ha estado por milenios lo cual nadie ha logrado llegar al otro lado con vida asi que lo que deben de hacer es buscar pistas que los llevaran hacia la pirámide del sol.

Twilight:ahora entiendo todo.

Thunder:lo mejor será descansar, lo más recomendable es que salgan por la mañana.

Twilight:tienes razón, vamos a dormir en la fortaleza.

-twilight y thunder se estaban alejando y marco se estaba quedando atrás-.

Twilight:marco ¿vienes?.

Marco:si, dame un momento.

-marco empezó a mirar a la luna, pero mientras tanto en casa de fluttershy-.

-fluttershy se encontraba en su cama un poco confundida de porque marco no llegaba a dormir, lo cual se quedo viendo a la luna y sabía que marco también la estaba viendo, podía ver su rostro a través de ella.

-marco también lograba ver el rostro de fluttershy a través de la luna lo cual a marco se le empezaron a escurrir unas lágrimas por los ojos y empezó a cantar.

Aquí el link de la canción :3

https/m./watch?v=UEs43vFOF8M

-marco cantó mientras recordaba los momentos que ha pasado con fluttershy, el la sentía cerca de el como si estuviera ahí y decidió quedarse ahí a dormir en el techo y twilight y thunder se fueron a dormir a un hotel del pueblo-.

-cuando salió el sol, marco y twilight se pusieron en marcha hacia el coloso desierto pero cuando iban caminando fueron atrapados por un remolino de arena-.

-los chicos intentaban caminar por la fuerte tormenta pero no lograban ver nada hasta que por sus pies se marco un sendero de luces doradas así que los dos decidieron seguirlas para ver a donde los llevaría-.

-caminaron por 1 hora y porfin habían llegado al otro lado, la tormenta se había calmado, había una pirámide grande muy antigua y el sol brillaba con mucho esplendor y hacía mucho calor y los chicos estaban sudando así que no lo pensaron dos veces y entraron a la pirámide-.

Twilight:con que es aqui *dijo calmada*.

-la pirámide por dentro estaba compuesta de muchas estatuas de ponies faraones y todo el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra roja llena de arena y pólvo y diferentes pasillos-.

Marco:¿y ahora a donde debemos ir? *pregunto confundido*.

Twilight:no tengo ni la más mínima idea *dijo confundida*.

Marco:vamos a está *dijo señalando una habitación con un sol marcado en la puerta*.

Twilight:vamos.

-marco y twilight entraron a la habitación, la habitación estaba compuesta por dibujos rupestres en las paredes y en medio de la habitación entraba La Luz del sol iluminando esa parte de la sala así que los chicos se miraron uno al otro y decidieron pararse ahí y de pronto empezaron a salir cobras de todos los rincones así marco y twilight asustados se empezaron a arrinconar lo más posible a enmedio del círculo que alumbraba La Luz del sol y las cobras arrastrándose hacia ellos pero de pronto al acercarse a La Luz se empezaron a desintegrar hasta quedar solo el puro pólvo-.

-cuando las cobras se desintegraron, sonó un switch que hizo que los soles de estaban dibujados se iluminarán y abrieran una sala que estaba enfrente así los chicos se miraron uno al otro y pusieron rumbo a la siguiente sala-.

-la siguiente sala estaba compuesta de un pasillo cubierto de una alfombra roja y había un trono donde estaba sentado un esqueleto sosteniendo un hacha-.

Marco:mira eso *dijo señalando con su casco al esqueleto*.

Twilight:hay que tener cuidado, quién sabe que pueda tener.

-marco se acercó al esqueleto y empezó a hacerle muecas de burla hasta que de pronto marco es lanzado con una gran fuerza hacia la pared así cayendo inconsciente-.

Twilight:!¿que?! *grito asustada*.

-el esqueleto se paro del trono y empezó a perseguir a twilight-.

Twilight empezó a correr por toda la sala hasta que se puso en modo de combate y lanzó un hechizo que hizo que el esqueleto cayera sin vida.

-unos cuantos minutos después marco despertó-.

Marco:auch mi cabeza *dijo sobandose*.

Twilight:marco te dije que no lo molestaras *dijo molesta*.

Marco:si lo siento ¿y donde está? *pregunto curioso*.

Twilight:le lanze un hechizo que hizo que bueno, ya sabes.

Marco:wow entonces no perdamos más el tiempo y sigamos hacia adelante.

marco y twilight siguieron a la siguiente sala y al parecer en esa sala se encuentra la respuesta a todo, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo: la gran verdad y la jugada más sucia.


	6. Capitulo 6

capitulo 6:la gran verdad y la jugada más sucia.

-en el capítulo anterior twilight y marco se dispusieron a pasar a la última sala donde se encuentra la respuesta a todo-.

-al pasar la habitación estaba iluminada por antorchas de color verdes y al fondo se podían ver pinturas rupestres lo cual los chicos se acercaron y se pusieron a ver la pintura rupestre y lograr descifrar lo que intenta decir lo que dice es: cada mil millones de años nace entre las alicornios un alicornio macho lo cual ese alicornio puede tener la misma capacidad de poder de una alicornio, ese alicornio macho no puede mantener su forma de alicornio todo el tiempo, solo es por un tiempo limitado pero si el alicornio macho excede su tiempo de transformación y la capacidad de poder su cuerpo explotara-.

Marco:¿alicornio? ¿Soy un alicornio? *pregunto confundido*.

Twilight:es increíble he visto muy pocos alicornios machos de hecho solo en los libros sale eso, wow marco es increíble.

-marco y twilight posaron la mirada con otra escritura decía-.

"el alicornio que porta la ultradeterminacion tiene contraparte que es portador y héroe del viento".

Marco:¿portador y héroe del viento? ¿Será alguna referencia a algo?.

Twilight:parece que si, es muy extraño.

-habían otras escrituras que decían-.

"La ultradeterminacion solo lo lograra el alicornio que sea de corazon puro, si el corazón del alicornio que alcanza la ultradeterminacion se llena de odio y maldad, la oscuridad tomará posesión de su cuerpo".

Marco:wow es increíble y a la vez terrorífico.

-de pronto se escucha la voz de revali por la sala-.

Revali:es hora de que vuelvan, lo siento pero tendrán que venir volando, todavía no he descubierto la melodía que los traiga de vuelta.

Marco:no hay problema revali.

Twilight:se me hace increíble la magia de las melodías que te enseña revali, necesitaré estudiarlas más a fondo.

Marco:si, pregúntale a revali el es muy sabio, el té ayudará.

Twilight:bueno no perdamos el tiempo vamos.

-marco y twilight salieron del templo volando y pasando toda la tormenta de arena-.

-marco y twilight volaron felices hacia ponyville, pasando montañas,lagos y mares-.

-rainbow dash estaba acostada sobre una nube hasta que ve a marco y a twilight volar-.

Rainbow dash:wow ya volvieron pero espera un momento ¿marco está volando?.

-marco y twilight llegaron a toda velocidad con rainbow dash-.

Marco:guau ya estamos aquí.

Rainbow dash:¿donde estaban? No la pasamos buscándolos ayer *dijo molesta*.

Twilight:tuvimos cosas que hacer en...bueno es una larga historia jeje.

Marco:bueno me voy, nos vemos después.

Rainbow dash:espera marco ¿porque te salieron alas?

Marco:luego te explico nos vemos.

-marco partió hacia casa de fluttershy-.

-ella se encontraba regando unas cuantas flores afuera de su casa así que marco para que no sepa su verdadera identidad cae encima del árbol que está enfrente de la casa de fluttershy y en las hojas vuelve a ser un unicornio común y corriente-.

-al caer en el pasto ve a fluttershy y decide acercarse a ella-.

Marco:je hola *dijo con ternura*.

Fluttershy voltea a ver a marco y se asombra así que soltó la regadera con la que estaba regando las flores y se avento a abrazar a marco y el solo se quedo quieto-.

Marco:ya llegue, lo siento si no avise todo me salió de imprevisto.

-fluttershy acurruco su cabeza debajo de la de marco-.

Fluttershy:no me vuelvas a hacer esto *dijo casi a punto de llorar*.

Marco:te lo prometo, oye...¿que tal si...si...salimos a cenar? *dijo con la voz tartamuda*.

Fluttershy:¿de verdad?...claro, acepto *dijo timidamente*.

Marco:genial, bueno tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas, nos vemos en el luigi's a las 7 de la noche ¿está bien?.

Fluttershy:si *contesto con ternura*.

Marco:nos vemos.

-marco se fue corriendo y pegando brincos de emoción-.

-fluttershy solo se espero a que se alejara y se metió a su casa y se recargó en la puerta muy asustada y decidió salir corriendo por la ventana he ir a buscar a rarity-.

-marco se había dirigido a la blibioteca a buscar a spike, una vez que llego estaban ahí spike y Zeik-.

Marco:hola emm ¿y twilight? *pregunto curioso*.

Spike:fue a ver a la princesa celestia y me dejo a cargo de Zeik.

Zeik:abusan de mi nobleza *dijo molesto*.

Marco:que bueno que nos quedamos solos, necesito que me digan cómo debo de ir a una cita.

Zeik:no me digas que...

Marco:si *dijo alegremente*.

Spike:wow marco, entonces no debemos de perder el tiempo y vamos a prepararte.

Marco:entonces vamos a la boutique de rarity por algún smoking.

Spike:no no no conociendo a fluttershy me imagino que fue con ella a pedirle ayuda así que vamos a alguna tienda de caballero y vamos por un traje para esta noche.

Marco:de lujo, vamos.

-Zeik,spike y marco se pusieron en marcha hacia una tienda de caballero pero mientras tanto en casa de fluttershy-.

-fluttershy y rarity fueron hacia su casa, no le quiso decir nada y dejo a cargo de la boutique a sweetie belle-.

Rarity:¿para que me trajiste aquí querida? *pregunto confundida*.

-fluttershy no dijo nada y fue a cerrar todas las ventanas con gran velocidad-.

Rarity:¿estás bien? *pregunto confundida*.

Fluttershy:necesito que me digas que debo llevar a una cita *pregunto alterada*.

Rarity:antes relájate querida, ¿marco te invito?.

Fluttershy:em se podría decir que si *dijo timidamente*.

Rarity:bueno me hubieras dicho que si te confeccionaba algún vestido querida pero bueno.

-fluttershy volteo a ver al reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 6:30 pm-.

-fluttershy empezó a gritar desesperada por toda la casa y unos pajarillos que estaban en un árbol y a rarity se le pusieron los pelos de punta-.

Fluttershy:ya casi es hora y todavía no estoy lista.

Rarity:tengo una idea.

-rarity se le quedo mirando a fluttershy pero mientras tanto con los chicos, marco,Zeik y spike habían salido de la tienda de caballero-.

Spike:lo único que te falta es quitarte ese paliacate café.

-spike le quito el paliacate del cuello lo cual marco se sintió un poco mal porque era un regalo de una de sus amigas o más bien de rarity-.

Zeik:te vendrían bien unas flores.

-spike,zeik y marco fueron a una florería y compraron un ramo de tulipanes y marco lo llevaba en la boca-.

Spike:aprendiste todo lo que te enseñamos ¿verdad?.

Marco:si bueno eso creo *dijo confundido*.

Zeik:bueno marco, llego la hora.

Marco:si tienes razón.

Zeik:lo lograste, porfin pasará algo que he esperado con ansias desde hace mucho.

Marco:si lo sé.

Spike:vamos, ve por ella tigre.

-mientras tanto con fluttershy, ella se puso el vestido que llevó a la gala del galope, un hermoso vestido verde,con su mariposa de moño, estaba con el pelo amarrado y también llevaba su collar de mariposa-.

-rarity dejo a fluttershy en el restaurant pero antes de irse quiso conversar con ella-.

Rarity:¿estás lista querida? *pregunto curiosa*.

Fluttershy:no, me siento muy nerviosa siento el estómago revuelto *dijo timidamente*.

Rarity:solo se tú misma, marco te quiere y eso no me cabe duda.

Fluttershy:si bueno nos vemos rarity.

Rarity:suerte querida.

-fluttershy entro al restaurant Luigi,s, mientras iba avanzando encontró a marco sentado pero no estaba solo estaba con ¡¿sunshine?!.

-lo cual en cortos segundos vio algo que le destrozó el corazón,vio a marco y a sunshine besándose lo cual fluttershy con unas lágrimas escurriéndose por sus mejillas salió corriendo del lugar sozollando-.

-rarity se encontraba aún afuera del restaurant, lo cual se queda impresionada al ver a fluttershy correr del lugar y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando-.

Rarity:espera querida *le gritó a fluttershy*.

-fluttershy no hizo caso y se fue corriendo, pero de pronto llega spike y zeik con ella-.

Zeik:hola rarity ¿que ha pasado? *pregunto curioso*.

Rarity:algo le hizo marco estoy segura *dijo molesta*.

Zeik:imposible, marco la quiere con toda el alma para que le hubiera hecho algo malo.

Spike:Zeik tiene razón, me consta.

Rarity:bueno chicos tengo que ir a ver que está pasando con fluttershy.

-mientras tanto en la mesa donde se encontraba marco, sunshine estaba hablando con el-.

Sunshine:bien hecho Melchor, ahora quítate esa tinta y ese cuerno y vamonos de aquí.

-al parecer no era marco, era un ponie disfrazado de el-.

-fluttershy entro a su casa muy deprisa y fue hasta su cama y se aventó a su cama a llorar, rarity abrió la puerta de su casa y fue hasta la habitación y la encontró llorando con la cara en la almohada y ella se sentó en la orilla de la cama-.

Rarity:¿que paso querida? ¿Te hizo algo malo?.

Fluttershy:lo vi besándose con sunshine ¿pero porque me hizo esto? Yo lo amo *dijo llorando*.

Rarity:¿que tal si no era el?.

Fluttershy:era el estoy segura, me entregue a el porque lo amo y ¿porque me hizo esto?.

Rarity:así son los hombres.

-rarity se acercó a abrazarla para consolarla-.

-a la mañana siguiente, marco estaba abriendo los ojos y se percató que se encontraba en una habitación de color blanca con una mesa enmedio con un pastel de bodas encima-.

Marco:¿que diablos? ¿Donde estoy? *pregunto confundido*.

-una voz conocida dice:te estaba esperando mi amor.

-de pronto sale sunshine de una puerta vestida con un vestido de novia-.

Marco:!¿Pero que?! Sunshine estás cometiendo una locura.

Sunshine:cállate y siéntate, vamos a celebrar que porfin estaremos juntos.

Marco:yo no pienso sentarme, déjame ir.

Sunshine:no, tú eres mío y de nadie más.

Marco:yo no te amo.

Sunshine:!sientate! *grito enojada*.

-marco decidió seguir el ritmo de la situación y se sentó a comer a la mesa y de pronto sunshine saca un pastel de manzana debajo de la mesa-.

Sunshine:mira mi amor, el pastel de manzanas, tu favorito.

Marco:ese no es mi favorito y ya, dejemos esta farsa y déjame ir.

Sunshine:cállate y come *grito enojada*.

-marco empezó a comer con desagrado-.

Marco:guacala sabe horrible *dijo haciendo muecas de asco*.

Sunshine:yo lo prepare con mis propios cascos *dijo enojada*.

Marco:pues te quedo malisismo *dijo molesto*.

Sunshine:basta, basta ya, quise ser amable contigo pero tendremos que hacerlo por las malas.

-de pronto sunshine saca una Jeringa detrás de su casco-.

Marco:¿que es eso? Déjame ir *grito alterado mientras se hacía atrás*.

-sunshine le Lanza la jeringa hacia el lo cual es clavada en su pata-.

Marco:auch estas loca *grito enojado*.

-de pronto marco empezó a ver doble y empezaba a marearse y cayó desmayado-.

-cuando cayó desmayado entro melchor, un ponie de color negro y melena y cola de color azul,ojos verdes y su cutie mark representaba una cuerda-.

Sunshine:bueno melchor, dejémoslo aquí, veamos cuánto dura, le di la oportunidad de llevarnos bien pero el no quiso aprovecharla así que vamonos.

Melchor:pero señorita, ¿estará bien? *pregunto preocupado*.

Sunshine:probablemente si, pero creo que si va durar unos días dormido, le inyecte sedante para elefante, así que creo que se quedara dormido un buen rato.

Melchor:bueno vamonos señora.

-Melchor y sunshine se fueron, dejando a marco tirado en la sala-.

-pero mientras tanto con fluttershy, todas las chicas fueron a merendar y luego llevaron a fluttershy a su casa-.

Twilight:fluttershy ¿estás segura que no quieres que te acompañemos? *pregunto preocupada

Fluttershy:no, necesito estar sola y pensar *dijo triste*.

Rarity:cualquier cosa que necesites nos dices querida.

Fluttershy:si, esta bien adiós.

-fluttershy se metió a su casa sin decir mas con la cabeza baja y muy triste y las chicas dejaron atrás a spike y zeik-.

Spike:yo no se pero aquí hay gato encerrado *dijo serio*

Zeik:también digo lo mismo, está muy extraño todo esto.

-de pronto llega revali y se para enfrente-.

Revali:marco ¿donde está? *pregunto curioso*.

Zeik:no lo sabemos, no lo hemos visto desde ayer *dijo preocupado*.

Spike:si ¿donde estará?.

Revali:no puede ser, bueno hechare un ojo para ver si lo logro encontrar por algún lado.

-marco se encuentra atrapado, ¿que pasara? Acaso este amor si tendrá final feliz o final triste, no se pierdan el capítulo final:"morir por amor".


	7. Capitulo final

capitulo final: "morir por amor".

-ya han pasado días desde que marco fue atrapado por sunshine-.

-marco apenas iba abriendo los ojos y se encontraba hambriento, sus tripas crujían muy fuerte y le dolía mucho la cabeza-.

Marco:auch, tendré que salir de aquí.

-marco se levanto y vio que la puerta estaba sellada con acero-.

Marco:¿y ahora que?.

-marco se percató que había una pequeña ventana con barrotes-.

-marco se asomó y vio que no estaba cerca de ponyville, parecía que estaba arriba en una montaña-.

Marco:tendré que transformarme en alicornio.

-marco intentó transformarse pero era en vano, al parecer por el sedánte sus habilidades quedaron anuladas y marco muy depresivo se acostó y se extendió por el piso pero mientras tanto con fluttershy-.

-ya había pasado días y fluttershy se la pasaba todo el día en cama llorando y durmiendo y solo se paraba cuando quería ir al baño, pero una de esas noches cuando estaba en el baño sentía nauseas y vomitaba pero de pronto le daba antojos pero nada más de eso, ella se la pasaba paseando por el bosque everfree todos los días pero ya no tenía miedo de caminar por ahí, también se la pasaba recordando los tiempos que paso con marco y cada noche lloraba y lloraba hasta quedarse dormida con la esperanza de soñar con el-.

-marco también se la pasaba llorando porque no podía salir de ahí-.

-pasaron los días y marco había bajado demasiado de peso hasta casi volverse anémico-.

-marco estaba intentando planear todo tipo de formas para intentar fugarse pero no pudo, nada servía, hasta que un día un pajarillo entro por los barrotes y se paró encima de la mesa y marco al verlo le dio esperanza y algo hizo que empezara tocar la canción de cuna que la madre de fluttershy le tocaba a ella, marco la silbo y el pajarillo la siguió lo cual marco sintió determinación y se paró enfrente de la pared y se dijo a si mismo-.

Marco:por favor, ultradeterminacion sal de ahí, solo una vez más.

-marco se concentró y de pronto marco se pudo transformar y así cargo energía con su cuerno y destrozó la pared que lo encarcelaba y estaba siendo cegado por la fuerte luz que salía aunque estaba nublado-.

-fluttershy se estaba levantando y vio que angel tenía hambre-.

Fluttershy:oh angel, ¿tienes hambre? Voy a hacerte un pastel de zanahoria.

-fluttershy se levanto y fue a la Cocina a prepárale el pastel, ella estaba preparando el pastel sozollando y tarareando la canción de cuna de su mama-.

-unos cuantos minutos después, fluttershy le puso el pastel en la mesa a angel y el estaba encantado pero notaba mucha tristeza en la cara de su dueña, fluttershy subió y fue a buscar unas cuerdas, luego bajó y dejo en la mesa una nota lo cual angel se quedo muy extrañado y ella solo le dio un abrazo a angel y fue a despedirse de sus animales y se fue de ahí-.

-marco estaba corriendo cruzando bosques y lagos hasta que porfin logró avistar ponyville así que fue con prisa-.

-Zeik y spike se encontraban desayunando-.

Zeik:ay entonces ¿te gusta rarity verdad? *pregunto curioso*.

Spike:la verdad si.

Zeik:la verdad es Una unicornio muy preciosa.

-de pronto spike escupe la malteada que estaba tomando a Zeik-.

Zeik:oye tranquilo viejo, solo era un cumplido.

Spike:mira.

-era marco que se estaba dirigiendo con los chicos-.

Marco:uff ¿han visto a fluttershy? *pregunto preocupado*.

Spike:ni idea, después de lo que le hiciste no ha querido salir de casa durante días.

Marco:yo no le hice nada fue un plan de sunshine.

Zeik:tenía que ser esa princesa berrinche *dijo enojado*.

Marco:bueno yo iré a su casa a hablar con ella.

Zeik:con cuidado.

Spike:bueno debemos de ir a buscarlos ¿no crees?.

Zeik:tienes razón, paga la cuenta.

Spike:je...je no traigo monedas *dijo avergonzado*.

Zeik:no te preocupes era solo una broma, yo pago.

-mientras tanto con marco llego a casa de fluttershy a toda velocidad y abrió la puerta de golpe-

-marco entro y sentía una ráfaga de aire frío y se dio cuenta de que angel le estaba pateando su pata muy enojado-.

Marco:¿que tienes angel? ¿Donde está fluttershy? *pregunto preocupado*.

-angel volteo su cabeza hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la nota así que marco se acercó a la mesa y tomo la nota con su magia-.

-decía:hola soy fluttershy, no quise decirles esto con mis palabras porque sabía que no entenderían ya no quería seguir más, no así, solo quería acabar con este dolor en mi pecho, quizás así pueda ser feliz y olvidarme un poco del dolor, les dejo a mis animales y mi cabaña como regalo de despedida, rainbow dash cuida a angel y quiérelo y ámalo como yo lo ame, espero verlas en la otra vida.

Marco:oh diablos, debo darme prisa, ¿pero donde estará?.

-de pronto revali entra por la ventana-.

Revali:hoot hoot, marco !estas bien!, debes darte prisa, fluttershy se va aventar por el precipicio, quise detenerla pero fue en vano *dijo alterado*.

Marco:vamos.

Revali:entonces transfórmate.

Marco:no puedo, mi poder ha sido anulado por un sedante *dijo angustiado*.

Revali:entonces ve corriendo, yo le avisaré a Zeik y a las demás.

Marco:okey.

-marco salió corriendo a toda velocidad por la puerta hacia la cascada-.

Revali:tranquilo conejo, ella estará bien *le dijo a angel*.

-marco fue corriendo hacia la cascada cruzando todo el bosque everfree-.

-fluttershy estaba amarrándose las alas para aventarse por el precipicio así ella se empezó a acercar a la punta del barranco así ella muy asustada miraba hacia abajo, ya estaba dudando si hacerlo o no pero quería descansar de todo el dolor que sentía, pero de pronto escucha una voz que le dice:!espera!.

Fluttershy voltea y dice:¿marco?.

-marco había llegado-.

Marco:espera no lo hagas *dijo angustiado*.

Fluttershy:déjame en paz, lo que me hiciste me dolió mucho *dijo casi a punto de llorar*.

Marco:espera fluttershy, sea lo que hayas visto no era yo, era plan de sunshine *dijo angustiado*.

Fluttershy:¿a que te refieres? *pregunto confundida*.

Marco:yo jamás me enamoraría de ella, ¿fluttershy?.

Fluttershy:¿si? *pregunto confundída*.

Marco:yo...yo te amo...desde que llegaste a mi vida todo ha ido de maravilla, jamás te haría eso, te amo, te amo y jamás me cansaré de decírtelo.

Fluttershy:¿de verdad? *pregunto esperanzada*.

-de pronto el risco donde estaba parada fluttershy se rompió-.

Fluttershy:ahhhh *grito asustada*.

-fluttershy se había caído desde el barranco a si que marco se asusto y se empezó a alterar hasta que decidió aventarse también por el precipicio y en el aire atrapó a fluttershy con sus cascos-.

Marco:fluttershy, no pienso dejarte ir nunca más *dijo con una voz motivacional*.

-fluttershy se quedo viendo a marco mientras iban cayendo y empezó a recordar todos los momentos que paso con sus amigas y el-.

Marco:siempre recuérdame *dijo con unas lágrimas escurriéndose por sus mejillas*.

-marco cubrió su cuerpo para proteger a fluttershy del impacto-.

-fluttershy estaba abriendo los ojos poco a poco y vio a marco tirado junto a ella pero vio que estaba sangrando por la boca y ella empezó a gritar-.

Fluttershy: ! Ayuda ! ! ayuda ! *grito desesperada*.

-todas las chicas iban caminando junto a Zeik,spike y revali iba volando con rainbow dash para ver si encontraban a marco y a fluttershy-.

Zeik:!marco! !fluttershy! ¿Donde están? *grito preocupado*.

-las chicas también estaban gritando sus nombres hasta que escucharon los gritos de fluttershy-.

Zeik:¿escuchan los gritos? *pregunto preocupado*.

Twilight:si, son de fluttershy *afirmo angustiada*.

Rainbow desde el cielo grita:los encontré.

-rainbow dash va con velocidad hacia fluttershy y ve que marco está tirado sangrando por la boca-.

Rainbow dash:tenemos que llevarlo al hospital.

-rainbow dash cargo a marco en su espalda y lo llevo al hospital y las chicas llegaron con fluttershy para apoyarla-.

-1 hora después, llegan las chicas,Zeik y spike al hospital y ven a rainbow dash llorando-.

Twilight:¿que ha pasado? ¿Como está marco? *pregunto angustiada*.

Rainbow dash:me dijo el doctor que está muy grave, tiene rota la columna y tuvo un derrame cerebral y acaba de entrar a cirugia *dijo sozollando*

Fluttershy:q...¿que? *pregunto a punto de llorar*.

Rainbow dash:el doctor no cree que sobreviva.

Fluttershy:no,no,no,no.

-fluttershy empezó a llorar tirandose al piso y todas sus amigas estaban consolándola y Zeik al igual que spike bajaron la mirada-.

-a pinkie pie le cambio su pelo al oír la noticia y empezó a tirar unas cuantas lagrimas al igual que todas las chicas-.

-unas horas después, las chicas estaban esperando noticias pero de pronto paso una carreta empujada con varios ponies a toda velocidad hacia la habitación de marco así que Zeik decidió preguntarle a la enfermera que estaba en la recepccion y las chicas fueron detrás de el-.

Zeik:oiga ¿porque entran con esa maquina al cuarto de mi amigo? *pregunto asustado*.

La enfermera responde:el paciente marco entro en paro cardiaco.

Zeik:no puede ser *grito asustado*.

-fluttershy al escuchar la noticia empezó a llorar descontroladamente hasta que le empezó a doler el estomago y llegar al punto de desmayarse-.

Twilight:enfermera ayuda *grito asustada*.

-la enfermera trajo una camilla, la subió y la llevo a una habitación-.

-a la mañana siguiente, fluttershy va abriendo los ojos y al parecer estaba muy asustada y angustiada hasta que entro la enfermera-.

La enfermera le dice:buenos días ¿como amaneciste?.

Fluttershy:bien eso creo, ¿porque estoy aqui? *pregunto confundida*.

La enfermera responde:te desmayaste por alguna angustia muy fuerte que sufriste.

Fluttershy:oh ya lo entiendo.

-la enfermera se acerca y pone su casco encima de la de ella y le dice-.

Enfermera:al parecer estás esperando un bebe *dijo motivacional*.

Fluttershy:!¿que?! ¿Voy a ser mamá? *pregunto asustada*.

Enfermera:si, de acuerdo a los exámenes que te he hecho, llevas 3 semanas de gravidez.

Fluttershy:¿entonces marco...?

Enfermera:¿que?.

Fluttershy:¿ya me puedo levantar? *pregunto curiosa*.

Enfermera:si claro, bueno solo si ya te sientes bien.

-fluttershy se levanto y se dirigió a la sala de espera-.

-estaban todas las chicas dormidas en el sofá una recargada encima de otra y Zeik estaba en un sofá dormido sentado con spike a un lado-.

Fluttershy:emm buenos días *dijo moviendo a pinkie pie*.

-pinkie pie pego un brinco y empezó a hacer movimientos de artes marciales y a gritar y todas las chicas se levantaron muy asustadas al igual que Zeik y spike-.

-de pronto llega el doctor llega a dar las noticias-.

Zeik:¿que paso doctor? ¿Como está marco?.

Doctor:lo siento, pero no se salvó.

Fluttershy tragó saliva y dijo:Q...¿que?.

Doctor:pueden pasar para que se despidan.

-las chicas pasaron a la habitación y ya lo habían desconectado de las máquinas, al verlo las chicas empezaron a sentir un vacío muy profundo en su corazón-.

-fluttershy fue la primera en acercarse y le dio un beso en su frente y luego se alejó-.

-las chicas empezaron a amontonarse para abrazar a marco y despedirse de él-.

-luego Zeik y spike se acercaron y Zeik le dijo-.

Zeik:ay marco...te extrañare amigo, ¿ahora con quien me divertiré y con quién me la pasare platicando? No va a ser lo mismo sin ti.

-Zeik se suelta a llorar al igual que spike pero de pronto marco pega un grito-.

Marco:!sorpresaaaaa! *grito emocionado*.

-todas las chicas gritaron al igual que Zeik y spike-.

-spike se sube encima de marco a golpearlo y pinkie pie grita-.

Pinkie pie:ahh un zombie *grito asustada*.

Spike:yo me encargo.

-Zeik quita a spike de encima de marco-.

Zeik:calma spike, es marco.

Marco:jajaja, lo siento les quería hacer una broma.

Zeik:y ¿como estas vivo?.

Marco:me revivieron con electroshock jajajajajaja.

Fluttershy:!marcoo!.

-fluttershy se aventó a la cama de marco a abrazarlo y a besarlo por todo su rostro-.

Marco:jeje no es para tanto *dijo nervioso y emocionado*.

-de pronto entra el doctor-.

Doctor:hola marco ¿salió todo como esperabas? *pregunto curioso*.

Marco:si doctor jeje.

Doctor:al parecer tu recuperación ha ido demasiado rápido, me sorprende que estés recuperándote muy rápido.

Marco:a veces la ciencia nos sorprende jeje.

Zeik:¿entonces ya no lo podemos llevar?.

Doctor:claro solo dejen que haga la papelería correspondiente y ya solo pueden llevar a casa y vigilen que coma bien, está muy desnutrido.

Fluttershy:emm no se preocupe doctor, de eso yo me encargo *dijo con ternura*.

-marco se quedo viendo a fluttershy con mucho amor-.

Doctor:bueno, entonces tramitó esto y ya se lo pueden llevar y es recomendable que este en reposo por unas 2 semanas.

Marco:está bien doctor.

Twilight:que bueno que estás bien marco.

Marco:lo sé.

Rarity:¿y ustedes dos ya se reconciliaron? *dijo refiriéndose a marco y a fluttershy*.

Marco:no lo sé *dijo confundido*.

Fluttershy:calma marco necesitas descansar en lugar de estar pensando en...

-Zeik de pronto los interrumpe-.

Zeik:bueno ya vamonos.

-Zeik sube a marco a su lomo y entre todas las chicas se van caminando a casa de fluttershy y lo sube hasta su habitación y lo pone sobre la cama-.

Zeik:uff marco, si que pesas *dijo agitado*.

Marco:y pesaba más, solo que pues baje de peso.

Zeik:diablos, no recordaba de que sunshine sigue libre, tendré que hablar con el reino para que la atrapen *dijo con seriedad*.

Marco:déjala, ya la vida le cobrará lo que hizo ¿y tú? ¿No vas a volver al reino?.

Zeik:no, me agrada aquí, prefiero trabajar como granjero o campesino que andar de flojo en el reino.

Marco:wow, bueno otro más en esta casa.

-mientras tanto con fluttershy y las demás, se encontraban en la sala hablando sobre marco-.

Twilight:bueno, entonces te salvó *dijo emocionada*.

Fluttershy:si, me salvó de cometer una tontería *dijo con una voz tierna*.

Rarity:wow es todo un principe *dijo relajada*.

Fluttershy:si y perdón por lo que hice, no tuve cabeza para pensar y casi le cuesta la vida a alguien que quiero.

Applejack:pero no crees que ¿al que le deberías de pedir perdón es a marco?.

Fluttershy:si eso creo pero...les tengo que contar algo.

Rarity:¿que pasa querida? *pregunto curiosa*.

Fluttershy:estoy embarazada *dijo emocionada*.

Rainbow dash:es una broma...¿verdad?.

Fluttershy:no, no lo es, es verdad.

Pinkie pie:wow es genial *grito emocionada*.

Twilight:es increíble y ¿ya le has dicho a marco? *pregunto curiosa*.

Fluttershy:no quiero por el momento, acaba de estar al punto de morir para darle una noticia así de que va a ser papá, no creo que sea lo adecuado *dijo timidamente*.

Rarity:se me hace extraño que estés embarazada querida, todavía no tienes pancita *dijo confundida*.

Fluttershy:apenas tengo 3 semanas de embarazo *dijo con ternura*.

Twilight:wow ahora lo entiendo.

-mientras tanto, se encontraban, marco,spike y Zeik platicando arriba-.

-spike estaba acostado al lado de marco y Zeik sentado en la esquina de la cama-.

Spike:bueno y ahora ¿le dirás a fluttershy que la amas?.

Marco:ya le dije.

Zeik:¿y como lo tomo? *pregunto curioso*.

Marco:pues no he recibido ninguna respuesta *dijo un poco triste*.

Spike:no te preocupes, aún hay esperanza.

Zeik:bueno.

-de pronto fluttershy sube arriba con una bandeja con un plato de sopa caliente agarrándola con su ala-.

Zeik:bueno spike, vamonos.

-spike se levanto de la cama-.

Zeik:jaja suerte marco.

-los dos chicos se retiraron del cuarto así dejando a marco y a fluttershy solos-.

Marco:je hola.

Fluttershy:te traje un poco de sopa calientita *dijo tiernamente*.

Marco:gracias *respondio con ternura*.

-marco y fluttershy se quedaron mirándose fijamente hasta marco irse acercándose poco a poco y darle un beso en su boca-.

-Fluttershy solo se ruborizó y decidió pedirle disculpa-.

Fluttershy:lo siento por lo que hice en el bosque everfree, no estaba pensando y casi te cuesta la vida por salvarme.

Marco:no te preocupes, yo vendería mi alma al diablo si es necesario para salvarte, te amo como jamás he amado a alguien.

Fluttershy:gracias marco eres muy lindo.

-fluttershy y marco se dieron un beso romántico-.

Bueno llego el final de esta historia, espera je..hola soy revali espectador o lector, si me estoy refiriendo a ti el que acompañó a marco a través de esta travesía, aún no ha llegado el final de esta historia, aún queda mucho por delante así que no te pierdas la temporada dos llamada "las 7 estrellas" donde un villano que se consideraba bueno, le dio la vuelta a la tortilla, bueno aquí me despido chicos, ah si, la temporada dos estará disponible en un par de horas apenas este capítulo se haya subido así que sin nada más que decir nos vemos :).


End file.
